The Dog, The Bean, and The Well
by RR-Major-Ed-Pride
Summary: Ed has gone threw the Gate...and came up in Feudal Japan! With no memories he must try and remember who he is and how to return to his world...with the help of some friendly locals, Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang! SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! This is going to be my first fan fic I'm going to be putting up in sooooo please don't be too mean when (and if) the story is either boring, OOC, or what ever else irks you in some way. I do though appreciate comments, reviews, suggestions, etc…anywhozles; this fic is an FMA/INU crossover., why I did this…shrug couse I can, pluse I thought it would be interesting. So please enjoy, review, eat marshmallows…this it "Demon Alchemist" (titles are not my thing T.T).

**Chapter One: Strange Blonde Boy from Another World**

**Ed's POV**

It was dark and cold; I couldn't feel my arms or legs. Things seemed to swim in and out of my head; memories, fellings, it was all moving so fast. I tried to move but a sharp pain shot thew emvery part of my body , so I tried to speak. It was as if I was underwater, a mysterious substance seemed to flood into my mouith and lungs and prevented me from breathing. Was this hell? What had happened: Where was Alphonse?

Not knowing what to do, I just lied there. The darkness seemed to becom insanely overwhelming, it seemed like it was closing in on me: it was suffocating. An eternity of darkness and loneliness was all I seemed to have to look forward to.

I tried to recall what had happened, what brought me here? Why was I here: Closing my eyes didn't make the darkness any better but it helped me recollect what happened. It all seemed to flow by , like a river of images, I saw it…The Gate…then alphonse came into view: he had his body back!

I tried to reach out to him but the minute I moved my arm it was as if scorching hot knives stabbed every inch of my body. The shock and pain itself forced me to scream, but the minute I opened my mouth once again that mysterious substance flooded my lungs: I could feel myself losing consciousness, slowly my younger brother faded into the darkness.

**Tokyo, Japan…Higurashi Shrine/ Feudal Era**

Kagome Higurashi, a young black haired girl in the 10th grade, made her way to an old shed. As she opened it and walked in, a boy with long white hair and dog-ears was sitting on the edge of a well that sat in the middle. The boy had an irritated look on his face when she walked in, he looked up at her and snapped,

"And just what took youi so long Kagome:"

"Cool it Inuyasha, I'm going as fast as I can. I had a lot of homework to catch up on AND three tests to make up." She replied.

Inuyasha just grumbled and jumped into the well disappearing into the void. Kagome sighted and followed, the well was sort of a portal between modern day Japan and the Feudal Era. Kagome had been going between times ever sense she found out that she had the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls insider her, but a demon had ripped it out and now it's shattered into a numerous amount of shards. It's up to her and Inuyasha to collect them all.

When Kagome climbed out of the well into the Feudal Era she noticed that Inuyasha was staring at something, it seemed to becoming from her direction. Kagome turned around and saw that the well was glowing. She hadn't noticed it when she climbed out; it was glowing a strange purple color.

"Kagome get away from the well!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"W…what's happening to it:" Kagome asked, she was a bit worried.

"I don't know…" he replied.

The well started glowing more intensely; a bright beam shot out of the well and a figure appeared in the center of it. It weemed to be curled up in a fetal position; the light flashed and then vanished. The figure had fell and was laying on the ground not moving, Kagome pulled her arm out of Inuyashas' grip and walked up to the figure.

"It's a boy!" she gasped, she turned him over and saw that his eyes were blank but where a stunning gold, similar to his hair. She checked his pulse; he was alive but barely.

"Inuyasha we have to get him to Kaede quick!"

"Why?" he asked, Kagome glared at him and said,

"Sit boy…"

Inuyasha went face first into the ground leaving a somewhat deep imprint of his body. After a second past he got up and hissed,

"Fine geez." He picked up the boy and Kagome and bound off towards the village, that wasn't too far from the well, where Kaede lived.

Well there you have it, Chapter One is complete! sits down and sips hot cocoa Ok it wasn't until after I finished that I noticed I didn't mention Ed's auto mail…> oops…well under the circumstances lets just say they didn't notice he had fake limbs until after they get to the village. Not ta worry any, I have a plan! A grand plan! Whahahaha! Anywhozles review, review, review! Tell me what yo u think so far! It may determine if I write the next chapter heheheheheh evil Roy Mustang laugh. Oh and threw out the fic most if not all the POVs will be from Ed., with the occasional Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru POV (yes sesshy is going to be in this fic! Yey! I'm a big Sesshoumaru fan so deal with it! Laughs triumphantly).


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I had to change my title when I heard someone else had the same title, so now it is called…The Dog, The Bean, and the well! is amazed at own lack of intelligent thoughts ahywhozles on with chapter two! Thank you for the kind reviews is all floaty and happy

**Chapter Two: Diminished Soul and Lost Memories**

Inuyasha bound threw the forest towards the village nearby, the boy and Kagome on his back. Kagome had a tight grip on the boy so that he wouldn't fall, it was strange, she and Inuyasha are the only ones that can come and go threw the well and yet this boy came out of it.

"I wonder who he is?" she said more to herself then to Inuyasha, who replied,

"How the hell should I know?"

"Hmmm…" Kagome looked at the boy and noticed something, just at the base of his neck there was some sort of metal contraption, she raised an eye brow, then gasped, "Hold it Inuyasha!"

"What?" he snapped coming to a halt just outside the village. Kagome got down from his back and lied the boy down on the ground; she started to take the black jacket and shirt off of him, "Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I need to check something!" she snapped back, she only had to remove the black jacket to confirm what she suspected. "Oh dear…" she said.

Inuyashas' eyes widened in curiosity, he knelted down next to the boy and poked his right arm. It was made out of metal and wires.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"He's got a fake arm Inuyasha…" Kagome said, she had a look of pity on her face "poor guy, I wonder what happened to him."

"Fake?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, when some people lose an arm or a leg, they have a choice to live out the rest of their life with missing limbs or they get fake ones." Kagome said. Inuyasha sniffed slightly, more out of doubt then sympathy, when he did this he noticed something,

"Kagome why don't you check his legs also?"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it ok..."

Kagome looked down at the boys legs; he was wearing black pants and rather large black boots with red soles. She took his boots off and saw that his left foot was fake as well, just to make sure; Kagome ran her hand up his leg. She found that all the way up to his knee his leg was fake. Kagome gulped, this boy couldn't be more then 15-years-old and he had fake limbs, what could have happened to him?

Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha and said,

"Inuyasha, you go and foreworn Kaede that I will be bringing a special guest and that she and everyone else shouldn't be alarmed by his appearance."

"What! Why?" Inuyasha protested.

"Because, I said so!" she snapped. Inuyasha, grumbled and bounded off towards the village, he didn't like the situation. Kagome sighed and knelt back down and lifted the boy up on her shoulder and started down the path towards the village.

**Ed's POV**

What was that? I could feel someone or something moving me. I tried to speak but nothing came out, I don't even think my lips moved. I could hear muffled voices, who was talking? What was happening? The darkness was still closing in, I felt completely vulnerable. Anything could happen…

Warm, something warm was touching me…I couldn't place it, what was touching me? I tried once again to speak, it was a failed attempt, I tried to move my right arm. It was strange, I couldn't even feel my right arm, let alone move it, it was almost as if it wasn't even there. This couldn't be any worse, I don't know what the hell is going on, and this damn darkness wouldn't go away. I shivered slightly as something ran up the top part of my leg, what was doing that? It made me feel uncomfortable, I tried moving that leg, but like my arm, it too had that air of nonexistence.

Someone was trying to move me again! I tried to fight it but I was powerless, I couldn't get my limbs to move. It was like my entire body was numb and unfeeling. I tried to speak again but nothing happened. Then it hit me! I had completely forgotten! I tried to open my eyes.

It was like a blinding flash, my eyes started to water uncontrollably. I turned to see what was moving me, it was a girl! A girl with long black hair, my vision was still a bit blurry with tears so I couldn't make out any features. She turned and faced me, she seemed to be saying something but I couldn't hear her. I must have had an odd expression on my face because she stopped and set me down.

**In the forest**

Kagome made her way towards the village, a sudden shiver went down her side, and it didn't come from her. She turned and looked at the boy, he was looking at her, it was almost as if there was no life behind his eyes but they still shone a faint gold and had a questioning look in them.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the boy didn't say anything.

"What happened to you?" she tried, still nothing.

"I'm going to set you down here so we can rest ok?"

She set the boy down on the ground and sat down next to him, he was looking off into the distance with a sad look on his face. Kagome sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's your name?"

He turned and looked at her, his expression never changed but the look in his eyes sure did. The boy had a look of pure terror on his face; he then started looking around franticly as if suddenly realizing what going on.

"Hey, are you ok? What's the matter?" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down. He reacted by lashing out and accidentally hitting her. Inuyasha and Kaede were running up the path towards them and saw this, Inuyasha put on an extra burst of speed. He tackled the boy and punched him in the face yelling

"How dare you attack Kagome! You'll pay for…" he stopped when he saw that the boy was crying, tears streamed down his face. "Wha…?"

He was moving his lips but nothing was coming out, it was truly a pitiful sight. Inuyasha backed off only to get the 'sit' command from Kagome.

"Are you ok?" she asked trying to help the boy up, he pulled his arm out of her reach pulling himself in as tight as he could.

Kaede, who had been hobbling up the path, knelt down and tried to look the boy in the eyes, but his gaze stayed on the ground.

"This boys spirit has been diminished considerably." She said, and stood up.

"What can we do?" Kagome asked.

"I can put together a special tea that will revitalize the soul, I'm not sure what else to do." Kaede said.

Kagome looked at the boy then at Inuyasha, he had an irritated look on his face, the look the boy had given him gave him the creeps. Inuyasha had never seen such a depressed and completely hopeless person like him.

**The Village/ Kaedes' Hut**

They had managed to get the boy to Kaedes' hut, Inuyasha had knocked him out pretty much, Kaede had started to brew the tea. Kagome was sitting next to the boy trying to figure out just what to do next. Inuyasha on the other hand was standing outside, he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Kagome, I must go and get some more herbs, would you mind keeping an eye on the kettle while I'm gone?" Kaede asked.

"Of course!" she smiled, Kagome got up and walked over to the kettle as Kaede walked out of the hut. Sitting down again Kagome sighed; she watched the kettle and occasionally turned to check on the boy. He showed no sign of change, just really depressed looking. Inuyasha walked in a minute later and asked,

"So, how's he doin'?"

"Hasn't changed," Kagome said, she looked up at him "You seem uneasy, what's the matter Inuyasha?"

"I can't get that look he gave me out of my head…it was just so…arg! Pathetic!" Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and continued, "Did he hurt you when he attacked you?"

"No, not really. As you know I've had worse, besides, he was just scared. I would be too if I were him." Kagome said.

"Hmph!"

**Ed's POV**

Things…just suddenly became clear to me, it was like a bucket of cold water was splashed all over me. I was sitting on a dirt path, and the girl I had seen earlier was right next to me. I looked straight ahead of me, not wanting to believe what was happening, I tried to remember what had happened. Nothing….I couldn't remember anything…who I am, how I got here, anything!

That's when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, turning I saw the girl smiling at me but her eyes said other wise; she had a worried look about her. She asked me what my name was…I couldn't remember…earlier she had asked me other questions but I couldn't remember what they were. She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder, the sudden contact startled me and lashed out…I didn't mean to hurt her but it was the only thing that I could do. I was scared, this place…I had never seen this place before…I couldn't…I didn't understand what was or had happened.

The next thing I know something hit me, tears started to well up in my eyes…that really hurt…I turned my head to see what had attacked me and saw a boy, his appearance…it wasn't normal! He had long white hair and dog-ears; he had his fist raised above my head about to hit me again. He was shouting at me, saying

How dare I attack Kagome…who was Kagome? What it the girl I hit? That didn't matter really…he backed off a second later…

Everything seemed to disappear into a faint haze, I wanted to block out everything, it was all just too overwhelming. I think I may have blacked out after that, because the next thing I know I'm lying in a hut and the girl from before was sitting next to a kettle over a fire. The boy who had attacked me was sitting with her.

"Mmnng"

Whahahaha! Another Chapter complete!...sort of…sits and munches on cookies ahywhozles…I'll get chapter three up ASAP (school is…EVIL…so are there computers smashes school computers with a hammer) ….


	3. Chapter 3

Me-T.T …. . 

Inuyasha- HOW DARE YOU PUT KAGOME IN DANGER!

Me- It's all apart of the story! Besides she said it was ok!

Kagome- SIT BOY!

Inuyasha- AHARG!

Me- .

Ed- What the hell! That's not what happened to me!

Me- -.-' oy…

**Chapter Three: Cold Metal**

**Ed's POV**

I sat up; they hadn't noticed my movement yet which was good I guess. There wasn't much to the hut I was in, there was a fire pit in the center with a kettle brewing some sort of odd smelling…something…and a doorway covered by a reed mat. My head hurt considerably and my right arm and left leg where still numb and unfeeling, I decided to see what exactly it was that made them so.

I looked down at my right arm, it took a moment to register but then it hit me. My right arm wasn't even there! Well it was but it was fake, composed of metal and wires, hastily I pulled back the blanket that was over my legs. Sure enough, half of my left leg was fake; it too was made of metal. Why! Why was I like this!

"What the hell is going on?" I said out loud, I hadn't realized this until the girl and boy turned around, with shocked and slightly startled expressions on their faces, and looked at me.

**Kagome/Inuyasha **

Inuyasha had heard a small movement but didn't think much of it; he figured it was just an animal outside. Kagome was watching the kettle making sure it didn't boil over, she seemed deep in thought. Inuyasha huffed and said,

"What do you think we should do with him?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, once he's up and better what are we going to do with him? I think we should just leave im' personally." He replied.

"Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"We can't just leave him! What with fake limbs he could be attacked by demons or something! I won't let that happen you hear me!" she snapped.

Inuyasha huffed again, he was very annoyed. He was about to get up and storm away when suddenly someone spoke.

"What the hell is going on?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned and saw that the boy was sitting up and looking at his right arm, the blanket Kagome had put over him was lying on the floor next to him. He had a shocked look on his face; Kagome stood up and walked over to him. Kneeling down next to him she said,

"It's ok, you don't have to be scared. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and that's Inuyasha."

The boy didn't look at her but muttered,

"This…can't….be…"

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and asked,

"What is your name?"

**Ed's POV**

The girl had gotten up and walked over to me, she said something but I was in some state of shock so I didn't really hear it. What I did hear though was her asking me my name. I didn't know, I looked at her then at the boy behind her, he was giving me a cold glare but for some reason it didn't bother me that much, I had other things to worry about, tike why the hell I had metal limbs.

When I tried to speak again my throut was dry and sore, my voice was very rough,

"I…I …don't know…."

There wasn't anything more true then that, I don't know why but everything, if there was an 'everything', was gone. Who was I? Where did I come from? Why were my arm and leg fake?

**Kagome/Inuyasha**

"I…I…don't know…" the boy said, that's all he would say. Kagome just patted him on the back, then turned to Inuyasha saying,

"Go see if Kaede is coming."

"Hmph" Inuyasha walked over to the door and left, Kagome returned her attention to the boy. She leaned over and picked up the blanket and placing it on him again.

"So, you have no memory of who you are?" she asked.

"Hmmm…you …you are Kag…sorry…" the boy tried to say.

"It's ok, take your time." She smiled.

"Kagome…hmmm…no, I can't seem to remember anything…." He looked at his arm again; there was still a look of terror on his face. Kagome smiled and said,

"You don't have to worry ok, Kaede went out to get some medicinal herbs to make a special tea, and it should make you feel better."

"How?"

"Um…well…she said it revitalizes the soul, so I guess that's supposed to make you feel better." Kagome said. The boy looked at her then at the door, he gave it a worried look the turned his attention to attempting to move his right arm. Kagome noticed his glance at the door and smiled,

"You don't have to worry about Inuyasha, he won't attack you again. He was just being his overprotective self, he though you were trying to hurt me. Um…you weren't were you?"

"No…"

"Ok that's good." She laughed.

"Hmm."

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"My…arm, I'm trying to move it." He answered. Kagome took him by the hand and said,

"Fake limbs aren't supposed to move, they're just there mostly for show."

Kagome gasped when the boy pulled his arm out of her grasp, it wasn't just a jerk of the shoulder but he actually moved his arm. He then started to move his fingers, index to thumb, middle to thumb, ring to thumb, pinky to thumb. The boy didn't say anything, he just kept doing that until he got board.

"Can I…ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

"Why does he have…dog-ears?"

Kagome was almost positive that that was going to be the question, she wasn't sure how she would be able to explain it, if this boy has never heard of demons then it would complicate things a tad.

"Well, Inuyasha's a half-demon." She started.

"Half-demon? Ok then…" he muttered.

"Yes, you see, his father was a great and terrible dog demon and his mother was human." Kagome continued. The boy looked at her with a 'you-can't-be-serious' look on his face, Kagome just nodded.

"When his father died, his mother took good care of him. Everyone else though considered him a freak! Called him half-breed and other cruel names, that's what I think is the reason why he's so…temperamental. But you mustn't judge him too quickly, he isn't all bad."

"It's…ok…I have a feeling I know how he feels…" the boy said not looking at her; he had his attention on the door again. Inuyasha walked in a minute later, Kaede following behind him.

"Ah, I see our guest is awake, your tea will be ready in a moment." Kaede said good naturedly. The boy didn't reply, he just looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back and snapped,

"What? You got somethin' to say to me?"

"I'm…sorry…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha hadn't expected that, this gave him even more reason to think that this boy was a bit off in some way. He sat down by the door and glowered at the boy for a few minutes before turning his attention to the tea Kaede was making. Being half dog-demon his nose was considerably more sensitive then any normal human beings.

"What the heck are you brewing in there, it smells horrible?" he snapped.

"What part of a Soul Revitalizing Tea didn't that dog brain of yours understand, Inuyasha?" Kaede retorted. Inuyashas' ears twitched a bit, then he slumped down on the floor with his hands over his nose and mouth.

"Argh…that stuff is making me dizzy…"

"Then ye can sleep outside tonight Inuyasha," Kaede said "Kagome, why don't you rest, it's been a long day."

"I think I should stay up and keep an eye on…um…" she looked at the boy, who looked at her. Kagome wasn't really sure what to call him, she couldn't call him 'the boy' because that wasn't his name. And yet, he couldn't remember his name so that made things really difficult. "You know what I mean."

Kaede just sighed as she poured the, now finished, tea into a cup and hobbled over to where Kagome and the boy were sitting. She handed the cup to the boy who took it, he looked at the contents of the cup and gave it a small grimace.

"Now, not you too. It will make ye feel better." Kaede insisted. The boy took a sip…

**Ed's POV**

The minute I took a sip of that 'tea' I instantly regretted it. It's no wonder why that Inuyasha character was so put off by it, not only did it smell bad but it tasted like crap! Crap that sat in the sun for three days and was mixed with four month old milk.

I nearly threw the stuff up, but the old lady just reached out and forced me to drink the rest…it was most unpleasant…The effects of the 'tea' must have been fast acting because once the bout of nausea passed a strange tingly feeling passed over me, the room spun and everything blacked out.

If I dreamed I couldn't recall what about…all I knew though when I woke up the next morning….three new people were now looking down at me…and…something would happen if I put my hands together…but what? I have yet to discover….

Ed- Hey! Why are you making me all…like that?

Me-Because you have no memory that's why sips hot chocolate

Kagome- Oh goody! Our friends have returned!

Inuyasha- So soon? Crap…

Me- . sips hot chocolate Well that was chapter three…keep the reviews comin'!

Ed- ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?

Me- not really Edu-kun sorry .

Ed- 

Me-…ya know…why did I call this chapter Cold Metal? ponders


	4. Chapter 4

**Me**- . Awwwh thank you everyone! I've been floaty all day and yesterday thanks to your reviews. I'm so glade you all are enjoying it o…T.T awh now I'm all teary eyed

**Ed**-What are you crying for? Arg! You're making me so out of character!

**Me**- That's only because you don't know who you are, how many times must I explain that? sits down and starts munching on sour punch straws You can't remember what you were like…plain and simple…

**Ed**-

**Me- **Don't get so bent out of shape Edu-kun, good things come to those who wait…

**Ed**- transmutes arm blade

**Me**- O.O starts throwing sour punch straws as Ed Don't you come near me with that thing! You could take an eye out!

**Ed**- That's the least I'm gonna do!

**Me**- O.O….-.- whoa kinky mind reel…

**Ed**- O.o

**Chapter Four: Enter Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!**

"Hey! Hey! Who's this guy?" a young fox demon said dashing up to the boy lying on the floor. A young man and a young woman entered the hut after the little fox demon, the woman laughed and said,

"Kagome told me about him, he supposedly came out of the well and now has no memories."

"Yes, that is what Kaede told me as well." The young man said.

"Wow no memories huh? Hey Sango, Miroku, look at this!"

"What is it Shippo?" they both asked. Shippo pointed to the boys arm, then looked up at them,

"Why is his arm this color? And why is it so cold?"

"Ah yes, Kagome said he had a fake arm and leg. I did not know what she meant by that but now I see." Miroku said nodding his head slightly, Sango knelt down and picked up the boys arm to examine it,

"Wow, it's amazing! I wonder how this…can be done? I've never seen anything like it." Sango looked down when she noticed that his fingers were moving a bit, the boy was awake and looking at them questioningly. Shippo laughed and said,

"Hey you're awake!"

**Ed's POV**

These new people, who were they? I don't think Kagome or Inuyasha mentioned them, then again Kagome was the only one that really talked to me. Inuyasha for some reason didn't seem to like me very much, I must admit though I didn't really trust him myself. The new woman sort of looked like Kagome, in terms of having long black hair and a good nature about her. But why was she holding up my arm?

Mentally setting that aside, I glanced over at the young man standing behind her. He was in strange robes and was holding a staff. The other one was more…strange then Inuyasha, it had a tail!

"W…what?" I asked.

**Sango, Miroku, and Shippo**

"W…what?" the boy asked. Sango dropped his arm and smiled hesitantly. Miroku though, took this opportunity to introduce himself and the others.

"my name is Miroku and this is Sango, the little fox demon there is Shippo."

The boy blinked at them blankly, he sat up and put his face in this right hand,

"Oy…"

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut, Kagome smiled at all of them and said,

"I see you've all met each other! That's great!"

"Please, he's a mopeing cloud of depression," Inuyasha grumbled "Since we dragged him here he's never left that spot…"

"You're right Inuyasha, that's why we're taking him with us." Kagome smiled.

"What?" he looked at her not liking what he was hearing.

"He's going to join us, you know, to look for the jewel shards." She said.

"That's a great idea Kagome." Sango agreed.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha snapped.

"The more, the merryer. Besides with more people helping us look for them it'll broaden the possibility of finding them before Naraku." Miroku stated.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I like that idea too!" Shippo piped in. Inuyasha smacked him a few times up-side the head. "OW!"

"Don't I have a say in this?"

They all turned around to see the boy looking at all of them, he looked slightly irked.

"Of course!" Kagome said.

"I want to try and get my memories back…I don't like being in the dark…I…it's like a part of me was taken away and I want it back. Why? I'm not really sure."

"Well I'll be…he speaks full sentences!" Inuyasha barked.

"Sit…"

Inuyasha hits the floor,

"Ow! Hey!"

"Leave him alone Inuyasha." Kagome glared.

To Be Continued…..

**Me**- T.T I'm sorry this one is so short…I'll make it up in chapter five! Oh and thank you Corrupted-Phoenix, that does help T.T I don't like repeating myself but it happens sometimes (oh and grammer and me are like water and oil .")

**Al**- Hey! I'm in the next chapter!

**Ed**- It's about time! I'm saved! XD

**Me**- No Edu-kun, Aru gets his own chapter, this is taking place in Amistris.

**Ed**-O.O

**Al**- .

**Ed**-T.T

**Me- **Not to worry! Ed will not be paired with Kagome! Ed is mine .!

**Ed**- O.O"…T.T


	5. Chapter 5

**Me-** I had to rack my brain to come up with how to incorporate Al into this story (to be honest I didn't even think of having him in the story -.-')

**Al-** I wasn't going to be in the story? T.T

**Me- **It's ok Al I put you in the story! I don't know what came over me not considering you ." patting Al on the back

**Al- **TT.TT

**Ed-** See Al I told you she was no good!

**Me-** Watch it bean I control you!

**Ed-** DON'T CALL ME BEAN! 

**Chapter Five: Brothers Stick Together**

It was early morning in Risembool and all was quiet and peaceful. A boy was sitting on the porch of a nearby house looking out over the small town, he had short blonde hair and kind features. His name was Alphonse Elric, he had been staying at this house for the past three months. A girl with long blonde hair and a work outfit one came out of the house,

"Alphonse what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep." He replied.

"It's been three months since he disappeared, you're worried about him aren't you?"

"Where do you think he went Winry?" Alphonse asked. Winry sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"I'm not really sure Al, he could be anywhere."

Al sighed too, he looked back out across the town with a sad expression, he missed his brother, he wanted to see him again, but he didn't know how. Standing up he started down the stairs, then onto the dirt path,

"I'll be right back ok?"

"Where are you going?" Winry asked.

"I'm going to visit mom…may-be that'll help me think things over." Al left down the path towards the cemetery. Winry walked back into the house wondering,

'think what over?'

**Cemetary**

Alphonse was sitting in front of his mothers grave, he staired intently at the letters incraved on the tombstone. He had to get his brother back, or at least find him. Edward was somewhere and Al aimed to find him and bring him home.

"Brother…where are you? What should I do? How can I find you?" he muttered, Al shivered a bit. He stood up a minute later and started to leave, as he walked past various graves a thought crossed his mind, Al wasn't really sure why this thought had popped up when it did, may-be some of his brother had rubbed of on him. "That's it!"

Al dashed off , heading straight for the remains of his house, he looked around the ruins for something. There really wasn't anything left after they had burned their house down, but if luck would have it 'that' would have survived. Sure enough Al found what he was looking for, it was a small metal box. Picking it up he rushed back to Winrys' house, when he got back Pinako was standing on the porch smoking her pipe, she gave him a questioning look then said,

"Breackfast is ready Alphonse, Winry is already eating you best get inside and have something too."

"Yes ma'am!" Al rushed past her and went inside. There he found Winry sitting at the kitchen table munching on some toast, she looked up and smiled,

"What took you so long Al?"

"I've figured it out!" he said.

"What?"

"How to find brother! I think I know where he is!"

"What! Really?" she stood up. Al nodded and placed the metal box on the table, Winry looked at it quizzically. Al opened it and took out some small items; a small research journal, a silver pocket watch and a blood stained cloth. Al looked up at Winry smiling,

"I can find him using this!"

"This is Ed's research journal and State Alchemist pocket watch! Wait, what's this?" Winry picked up the blood stained cloth.

"That's…um…I'm not sure what that's from, but it's important I know it!"

"What do you plan on doing with this stuff Al?" Winry asked.

"I'm going to open the Gate…" he said. Winry slammed her hands down suddenly on the table, she had a very upset look on her face, "What is it Winry?"

"I may not know that much about alchemy Al, but when I over heard you and Ed talking with your teacher that one time…about that Gate…it sounded dangerous…"

"It's ok, nothing bad will happen Winry…I have to get brother back…no matter what…" Al said. Tears started to run down Winrys' cheeks, she didn't want Al to do this.

"I don't care! You could still get hurt, or worse, you could…disappear…like Ed did…"

"…Winry…I have to do this, I have to get brother back." Al said, he started to put the items back into the metal box, then started for the door, "I'll bring him back ok…"

Pinako had walked back into the house and saw Al leaving, she walked up to Winry who she saw crying a bit and asked,

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's…going to try and bring Ed back." Winry replied choking back more tears.

"What!"

"Al's going to try and open the Gate…" Winry then ran off to her room, Pinako stood there in the middle of the kitchen doorway with a shocked look on her face.

Al made his way back to the house ruins, he knew what he was doing…at least…that's what he was telling himself. He had to get his brother back, no matter what it takes. When he got there, he took out his brothers research journal and started to flip through it, he found the part about human transmutations. Taking a deep breath Al picked up a piece of glass, it said to paint the following transmutaion circles on his body…

"Wait…this seems…familiar…" Al shook his head, he then cut his finger on the glass, blood flowed out of the cut freely. He then painted the circle shown in the journal on his arms and chest, looking down at the journal again he continued to read. All he had to do from there was activate the circles! He knew his brother disappeared and the Gate was involved, he had to be on the other side of the Gate! Picking up the metal box and got ready.

"I'm coming brother…" Al placed the box under his arm then activated the circle. There was a bright flash…then nothing…he was gone. All that was really left was a rather large burn mark in the ground where Al had once stood.

Al's POV 

Where am I? Everything is so dark…I couldn't move. I tried to look around but where ever I looked there was nothing, I couldn't tell up from down.

What…what was that? My chest hurt, there was a terrible pulling sensation. It was hard to breath, what did I do? Now that I think about it…I was so eager to get brother back that…equivilent exchange…I forgot that…that's what went wrong…

Colors! There were colors spinning around, it was strange, and sickening. To go along with the pain in my chest was the sudden wave of nausia. I must have blacked out, though in a place like that it was hard to tell the difference. When I came too…I was…in a forest, lying next to a well. What is this place? Was this were brother was? Hmmm…

-To Be Continued-

**Me-** Ok it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I ran out of creativity T.T

**Al-** O.O what's wrong with me!

**Ed-** Yeah! What's wrong with him? What did you do to my little brother?  
**Me- **You'll have to wait…

**Ed-** Tell me darnit!

**Al-** T.T

**Me-** defends final draft with sour punch straws and marshmallows Back off bean man!

**Ed-** ARG!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me-** T.T the past two chapters I forgot to do spell check and grammar check T.T oh the tragedy! If they last two chapters are spelling and grammatically challenged then I'm sorry T.T

**Ed-** Serves you right for doing that to my little brother!

**Me-** Bean midget flea boy!

**Ed- **Psychotic, witch with marshmallow issues!

**Me-**smiles evilly Half-pint, squirt, pipsqueak microbe!

**Ed-** Arrrrggg!

**Me-** Victory is mine…oh and I will now be referring to 'the boy' to Ed now…just so's there is no confusion…which I have a habit of doing ." Ya know now that Al is there he' was the only one who knew his name (duh) so yeah…

**Chapter Six: Tragic Reunion **

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't believe she's doing this! There's something wrong with that kid and is sure isn't his arm and leg. There's just something about him that…arg! It's like he knows something…and he knows he knows something and he won't tell us!

That's when something caught my nose, it was the smell of blood, and it was coming from the direction of the well! I ran over to investigate, that blood smelled familiar but it was different. When I came to the clearing where the well was there was another boy there! He was out cold, I walked up to him, he looked just like that other kid! Holy crap, this wasn't the same guy was it! No…his hair was shorter and he didn't look as serious as the other one…

**Forest Path **

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Ed made their way up the path towards the well; they were mostly looking for Inuyasha. Before they got to the well, Inuyasha came out of the trees.

"Kagome! There's another one!" he shouted, Inuyasha was carrying Alphonse on his back.

"What? Anther one?" Kagome rushed over to see, there was blood coming out of his mouth, "Oh my…"

Ed made his way over to Inuyasha to see what was going on, he he saw Al a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. This boy looked so familiar, but he couldn't remember, Alphonse sort of came too; he looked over at Edward, his eyes widened,

"B…brother? Brother!" Is that…you?"

"What?"

"It's me! Alphonse! Your younger brother." Al gasped; he was having a hard time breathing.

"I…what?" Ed was confused.

"It's…it's me brother…" Al said tears welling up in his eyes "Al…Alphonse Elric."

"I'm sorry but…I don't know you…" Ed turned and ran off into the woods, more or less back towards the well. Al had started to cry,

"W…what's…wrong with brother?" he fainted again. Kagome and Inuyasha where looking at each other; Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where all looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You don't think they know each other do you?" Sango asked.

"I think it's best to get this young man to Kaedes', he looks in less then good condition." Miroku said turning back towards the village. They all nodded and headed back down the dirt path.

Meanwhile, Ed was standing near the well…walking around it, he examined it. There really wasn't anything special about it other then the fact that he and, now that other boy, had come out of it.

Ed's POV 

What was that boy talking about? I sat down on the edge of the well and pondered what he had said. I don't have a younger brother do I? Something caught my eye, a small metal box lying in the grass. I picked it up and examined it; a part from the blood stains it seemed perfectly normal. Opening it I found a research journal, a silver pocket watch, and a blood stained cloth.

I opened the pocket watch and found something engraved on the cover, it said, 'Don't forget 3. Oct, 10', what was it they weren't supposed to forget. Setting that down I turned my attention to the research journal. It was filled with odd notes about…who knows what! I flipped through the pages some more until one page caught my eye, there was an odd looking circle on it. I didn't know why…but I could understand what it meant? Hmmm…Alphonse…

Kaedes' Hut 

"What's the matter with him Kaede?" Kagame asked. The old lady had a grave expression when she replied,

"This poor boy is missing his heart…"

"What?" everyone gasped.

"It's like it was just taken away, I cannot explain it…"

Edward entered the hut, everyone looked at him with sad expressions. Baffled by this welcome he walked over to Al, who was lying in the same spot he had been and sat down.

"You…you're my brother?" he asked. Al looked up at him smiling,

"E..Ed! Brother…I found you!"

Ed's eyes narrowed intriguingly and put his hand on Al's chest as if checking for a heart beat, nothing,

"This…is equivalent exchange?"

"Heh…yeah…"

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"What is it brother?"

"I don't remember you, I'm in the dark…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok brother, I will help…you." Al started coughing, he put his hands up to his mouth to cover it, he he lowered them…his hands where covered in blood. Ed took Al's hand and held it tightly,

"Don't…you…"

Al smiled; his eyes closed and didn't open again…

"Hey…Al…Al? You said you'd help me…wake up…" Ed shook his younger brothers arm a bit "You have to get up! I can't remember anything, you have to help me!"

Kagome came over and tried to help him up, Ed lashed out, this time he was fully aware of what he was doing, and hit Kagome. She had seen the sudden movement and narrowly escaped getting hit in the face, though he did get her pretty hard across the right arm.

"Don't!"

"Come on, you should wait outside." Kagome said,

"Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Inuyasha got up and started to drag him out of the hut,

"Come on kid, it's for the best…"

More out of instinct then anything else, Ed clapped his hands together and touched his right arm. What happened next startled both him and Inuyasha, there was a flash of blue light and Ed's arm turned into a sharp blade. Inuyasha let go lightning fast, Ed ran back into the hut and straight to Al's body,

"Why! Why can I do this? Please…come back Al!"

Ed broke down right there, he didn't know why, he couldn't. It was as if his very soul had been torn in half and he didn't know why…

-To Be Continued-

**Me- **ducks as Al-lovers chuck popcorn and marshmallows at me Hey! Hey! Hey! The story isn't done yet! Don't get mad just yet T.T

**Al- **O.o…TT.TT

**Ed-** O.O

**Me-** I'm sorry Aru-kun I had ta do it! Don't think I enjoyed it huggled Al pillow Well I hope you liked this chapter, R&R, and stick tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me-** T.T ok the last chapter was depressing…I was listening to 'Brothers' sung by Vic Mignogna! It was inspiring! ToT…. Heck I'm listening to it now ha! So this chapter might be…oh I dunno less then cheerful…I'm in one o them moods -.-

**Ed-** Who the heck is Vic Mignogna?

**Me-** 0.0 GASP!

**Ed- **What?

**Chapter Seven: Grief's True Nature**

Edward was sitting by the river, he had a blank expression on his face. His eyes were a faint red as if he head been crying and he seemed paler then normal. Sango walked over to him and sat down,

"Are you ok?" she asked. Edward didn't say anything; he just looked out across the river dazedly. "You know, in a way I know how you feel. My younger brother was taken from me, I guess in a way he should be dead but he's being controlled by a very evil demon named Naraku…"

"…I…don't even remember him…"

"Hmmm?"

"At least…you know who your brother is…I can't remember his face or our childhood…anything!" he said, sadness welling up in his throat.

"…"

"Just leave me alone…"

Sango stood up and whistled, a small two tailed cat jumped out from behind a nearby tree and meowed.

"Kirara, keep an eye on him will you?" she said, she was answered with an optimistic 'mew', Sango headed back to the village.

Miroku walked by about ten minute later, he noticed Ed sitting by the river with Kirara. Stopping, he walked over to him and sat down, Ed ignored him.

"It must be hard…"

Edward stood up quickly and glared at him,

"I don't want your sympathy! I didn't even know him ok! Just leave me alone!" he stormed off, Kirara followed behind him. Miroku had gotten up also and watched him leave, baffled. Edward had stormed off, passing Kagome and Inuyasha not even giving them a second glance.

"Wow, it must really be eating him up huh?" Kagome said.

"I just wanted to give my condolences and he blew up at me!" Miroku said, still baffled. Inuyasha just shook his head,

"Want me to go find him Kagome?" he asked.

"Why?" Kagome replied, he just shrugged, "If you want…just…don't be cruel ok?" she sighed. Inuyasha turned in the direction Ed had been going not saying anything, Kagome grabbed him by the arm and said,

"I mean it Inuyasha…"

"I won't make any promises." He said and left. Miroku and Kagome watched him go, they where a tad bit worried that Inuyasha would most definitely go overboard.

In the Forest 

Edward stopped, he was lost, Kirara paused beside him and mewed. Looking down at her Ed's eyes narrowed,

"What? Why are you following me? I want to be left alone."

Kirara mewed again standing up on her hind legs putting her paws on his left leg, Ed looked down at her and sighed. He sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree, Kirara jumping into his lap. Ed ran his hand over the top of her head muttering,

"Al…phonse…" he started to cry again, tears slid down the side of his face as he stared off into the distance. He was so out of it that he hadn't even realized that Inuyasha was now standing next to him looking down at him with an irritated look.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped, Ed turned his head and looked at him blankly and replied,

"What?"

"People die you got it?"

Ed picked Kirara up in his arms and stood up, he had a look of pure hatred on his face as he said,

"He was my younger brother! He said…he found me…that must have meant that I was missing from…somewhere. He seemed so happy to see me and yet…I couldn't feel the same because I didn't recognize him! Now he's dead and I will never… I will stay in the dark." Ed sat back down still holding Kirara "It's so cold…all of a sudden."

"What? You think you can bring him back to life or something?" Inuyasha sneered, he wasn't really sure why he brought that up he just did. Ed didn't look up this time he just leaned back against the tree again and looked off to the right saying,

"I dunno…maybe…"

"Well that's not possible," Inuyasha said "Unless you have the Tensaiga that is, but that belongs to my…half-brother…Sesshoumaru. He'd kill you on the spot…"

Ed turned quickly and looked at Inuyasha, it was only then that Inuyasha realized what he just said and instantly regretted it. Why the hell did he just tell this kid about Sesshoumaru? Now he's probably going to try it and get killed…Kagome would kill him if he let that happen.

"You know what forget what I just said." Inuyasha said waving his hand around "Kagome and the others are worried about you, so you should come back to the village."

"…"

The Village 

Kagome and the others all sat around the fire pit in Kaede's hut eating when Inuyasha, Edward, and Kirara returned. They all looked up as the three made their way over. Ed sat down in between Sango and Kagome, Inuyasha sat down between Kagome and Shippo.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kagome asked Ed, he looked over at Kagome and replied,

"Where is he?"

"Hm?"

"My…brother?"

"Kaede…had him moved out to the back why?" Kagome asked. Ed stood up again, Kirara looked over at Sango who nodded. Both Ed and Kirara left the hut and headed around to the back. Inuyasha was giving Kagome a semi-worried look, she returned it by asking,

"What's gotten into him? What did you say to him Inuyasha?"

"Well…I…um…you see…"

"What?"

"Ok, ok, I told him about Sesshoumaru and the Tensaiga…" Inuyasha said quickly, he may as well get it over with.

"You did what!" They all shouted.

Meanwhile in the back of the hut Ed found Al's body laying on a cot covered by a blanket, Ed grimaced. How could they do this…to his younger brother…leave him out for the animals and who knows what. He didn't care what they would say…or what Inuyasha said…he was going to find this Sesshoumaru person. If he could really bring people back from the dead then maybe, just maybe, he could bring Al back.

Ed removed the blanket and knelt down next to Al, he ran his hand over the side of Al's face. Quietly he picked him up, Kirara looked up at him, Ed returned the look by saying,

"You kept me company even if I didn't want it…thank you…I'm leaving now so you don't have to follow me around anymore ok?"

'Mew'

Ed smiled, it was not a heartfelt smile or even a thankful one, it was a very sad smile. He walked by Kirara and headed for the edge of the village, he would find this Sesshoumaru and have him bring Al back, that was all that was on his mind, he didn't care what the others thought. He started to hum…

_How can I repay you, brother mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past, I shed our blood and shattered your chance to live…._

-To Be Continued-

**Me-** TT.TT Aw, I've been listening to 'Brothers' resung by Vic Mignonga all day! I thought it sound nice at the end (just imagine that song in the background)

**Ed-** Well I think it's stupid…don't do that next time!

**Me-** I wasn't planning on it Mr. FullMetal bean!

**Ed-** mutter, mutter, mutter . 

**Me-** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one…well…I don't know haven't really decided what's going to happen .;;


	8. Chapter 8

**Me-** Squee! Fluffy-san!

**Ed-** Who?

Me- You will see snickers maniacally 

**Ed- ** -.- oh boy…

Chapter Eight: The Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru 

"I can't believe you told him about Sesshoumaru!" Kagome ranted "I mean, your brothers going to kill Ed the minute he sees him! ARG!"

"You know she's got a point Inuyasha, that wasn't very wise." Miroku nodded.

"I agree, we should probably go after him." Sango said.

"Nice going Inuyasha!" Shippo said, he was the only one to get rapped up side the head.

"I know, I know, so I let slip about Sesshoumaru so what? It's not like the kids going to be able to find him, he was better off staying with us if he wanted to get a hold of my brother." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome snapped "sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!"

Inuyasha smashed into the wood floor and was repeatedly crushed by the power of the beads of subjugation that where around his neck, everyone else scurried to the back of the hut in shock and horror, they'd never seen Kagome so angry. By the time she was done Inuyasha was firmly implanted in the floor not moving mainly from fear she start doing the 'sit' commands again and because he felt that his spine had snapped and he had been paralyzed.

"Aharg…"

"Ok…" Kagome muttered, she then turned to Sango and said, "I agree, we need to find him before he finds Sesshoumaru."

"Right…" they all said, except for Inuyasha who just half heartily raised his hand to show he agreed also.

The Forest…Somewhere 

Edward meandered around the forest in search of Sesshoumaru, he had no idea what he looked like let alone where to look for him. He should have asked, not that they would have told him but it still may have helped. Ed must have traveled a good five miles before he set down Al's body near a tree and sat down to rest, his search was going less well then he had predicted. He looked at Al, he was considerably pale and had no life to him, it just didn't seem right. Closing his eyes Edward tried to sleep, it was late and he would pick up his search in the morning.

He had a strange dream that night, he was standing in front of a large gateway and a shadowy figure was standing next to him. All Ed could make out was a large smile across the figures face, the smile seemed to say that this person knew things that nobody else did. When Ed tried to move he collapsed, looking down at his legs he noticed that his left one was disappearing, sort of falling apart into millions of tiny pieces. The figure was laughing now, laughing but no sound was coming out. Ed's eyes widened as the figures left leg started to materialize as his was disappearing, Ed tried to reach out to the figure for help but gazed horrified as his arm started to disappear also. The figure just kept laughing as his arm started to materialize just as his leg had. The gateway started to open…small hands seemed to reach out at him, they started to drag Edward away, he was powerless to stop it…he tried to scream but nothing came out…

Edward sat blot up drenched in a cold sweat, he was gasping for breath and looking around worriedly. Trembling he leaned back against a tree and looked over at Al again, nothing had changed, cold and unliving. He shivered involuntarily and rubbed his right arm, it was cold and unfeeling and made him sick for some reason. He hated this arm and he hated that leg, they were just like that shadowy figure, they knew something and they wouldn't tell him what. Standing up after a moment Ed looked around, if he had to guess, it was almost morning. So he decided to continue, picking up Al's body again, only this time he would carry him on his back, he moved out. Today would be the day he would find Sesshoumaru, he just knew it.

It was only two hours later that Kagome, Inuyasha and the others found this spot, Inuyasha was scuttling around with his nose to the ground. He was following the scent of, well, the dead.

"He was definitely here Kagome but it had to have been a good hour or so ago." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around hoping to find some sort of clue, this was unsuccessful.

"Why would he just leave without telling us?" she asked, more to herself then anyone else.

"Maybe it's because he figured we'd all try to stop him," Sango said "I don't blame him, I know I'd try and stop him…this is crazy."

"Under the circumstances he's probably not in the right state of mind, I mean after losing his younger brother just like that and not even being able to morn him properly because he doesn't remember him." Miroku said.

"Man he must be feeling really bad huh?" Shippo said. They all stood there for a moment to ponder his motives but moved on a minute later.

Carrying Al on his back made it a lot easier to move forward, Ed had managed to move further and faster this way. He came to the edge of a small lake, looking around he could see no sign of life anywhere. This was somewhat disappointing, but he didn't let that get in his way. He started walking along the side of the lake half heatedly hoping to run into someone who would know where he could find Sesshoumaru. Now that he thought about it, what was this Sesshoumaru like? Would he bring Al back? If he was Inuyashas' half-brother then does that make him a half-demon? What was the deal with these demons anyway?

He pondered all these questions for a while, one such question crossed his mind, if this Sesshoumaru was a full fledged demon does that mean he's a soulless monster who cares nothing for anyone but himself? Ed hoped not but he didn't keep his hopes up either, with the way Inuyasha acts it wouldn't surprise him if Sesshoumaru were a jerk too. As he was walking someone came out of the trees; it was a little girl with long dark hair and a kimono. She ran up to the lakes side and dipped her hands in the water, lifting her hands up she drank the water that was trapped in her hands. Ed looked up and saw her, this was the first new person he came across sense he had left that village.

He ran up to her and knelt down next to her and said,

"Excuse me?"

The young girl looked over at him with a questioning look in her eyes, she then smiled and said,

"Hi!"

"Um, hi, I was wondering…do you know a…" Ed was interrupted when the girl stood up and waved to someone in the trees. Some more figures came out of the forest, a small green…thing with a staff that had two heads carved out of the top, and a large two-headed lizard like creature.

"Rin! Don't run off like that! Such a troublesome child…" the small green thing scolded while it lead the two-headed lizard to the edge of the lake so it could get a drink.

"Master Jakan look!" she pointed at Ed, the green thing called Jakan looked at him with mild disgust,

"Uhg! What a filthy creature! And just what do you want! Hm? Carrying around that dead body, it's disgusting. Really I will never understand humans."

"What?" Edward hadn't expected such a welcome "I was looking for someone…" he said trying to forget what Jakan had said.

"Hmph, well I could care less what you are looking for, I'm sure it's just some other filthy human, go away now!" Jakan snapped.

"I'm looking for someone named Sesshoumaru…" Edward said. Rin, Jakan, and the two-headed lizard all looked up at him with a mix of shocked and horrified expressions "What?"

"W…w…w…what do you want to see him for?" Jakan asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is over there!" Rin laughed and smiled pointing towards the forest.

"Rin! Don't tell him that!" Jakan scolded again "Answer my question human, why do you want to see My Lord?"

"Lord? Hmm…" Edward placed Al's body on the ground in front of him "I heard he could bring the dead back to life…I've come to ask if he would bring my younger brother back."

"What?" Jakan gasped "My Lord would never stoop so low as to bring that back!"

Edward stood up and stormed over to Jakan, picking him up forcefully he started shaking him shouting,

"Don't call him 'that'! He's my brother! I have to see him do you understand!"

"Ahhhg! Put me down!" Jakan swung the staff of two heads at Ed, he let go of Jakan to duck from the attack. "How dare you!"

Ed glared at Jakan then ran into the forest where Rin had pointed, he was going to find this Sesshoumaru! He was around here somewhere…Not watching where he was going Edward ran straight into someone, falling backwards slightly Ed looked up. He had run into a tall man with long white hair, he seemed very sophisticated dressed in spiked armor. He had strange stripes on his face and a crescent moon shape on his forehead; he looked down at Edward with cold eyes.

"Are…are you Sesshoumaru?" Edward asked. The man drew a large sword out of his belt and pointed it at Edward. Startled by this Ed took a step back and asked again, "Are you?"

"What do you want?"

"If you are Sesshoumaru then you are the one who can bring the dead back to life right?" Ed said not looking straight at him, the cold look he was being given sent shivers down his back.

"Nonsense…" he replied.

"B…but you are Sesshoumaru right! You're half-brother is Inuyasha right!"

"Yes, I am…and now you die…" Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin and brought it down, seeing this Edward did the only thing he could thing of. Dodging the attack Ed clapped his hands together and touched his right arm again, and once again, it was transformed into a sharp blade. Sesshoumaru was put off only for a second by this strange event but recovered quickly and attacked again. This time he landed a blow, Ed had blocked it with his right arm, the blow was really strong. So strong in fact that Ed felt his shoulder cave a tad.

Getting up as quick as he could, Ed ran off in the direction he had came half hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't follow him, no such luck, Sesshoumaru bounded after him. When they got to the lakeside Ed ran over to his brothers' body and was about to pick it up again when Sesshoumaru attacked him again, he didn't move this time. The Tokijin grazed his side,

"Ahg!"

Ed grabbed hold of his side, it was bleeding considerably, he could only manage to drag his brothers' body over to the forest edge so that it would be safe…for the time being. Sesshoumaru attacked again, Al's body was in the way! If he tried to dodge it Al would get hit, if he tried to block it, same thing, so Ed moved in and shielded Al from the attack, closing his eyes…when he opened them again he wished he hadn't.

Sesshoumaru was standing right there…his sword was covered with blood, Ed tried to move, and when he did he started to choke. Blood came out of his mouth, looking down he saw that there was a large stab wound in his chest.

"N…n…no…please you have to bring back my little brother…" he gasped. Sesshoumaru just flicked the Tokijin to get the blood off and said,

"I have no reason to do such a thing." He turned to leave when Ed grabbed back of his pants leg,

"Bring Al back please…I'll do anything…I have no memories and…he told me before he died that he'd help me…I don't want to stay in the dark…"

Sesshoumaru pulled his leg out of Ed's grasp and put Tokijin away, he just stood there. The pain in Ed's chest started to build, he started to choke again…

Ed's POV 

What have I done? I should have…known…I'm going to die ignorant aren't I? I'm sorry little brother…The metallic taste of blood in my mouth made my stomach churn…What was I thinking? I looked up at Sesshoumaru; he wouldn't stop giving me that cold glare. I attempted to glare back but was unsuccessful, I mustered up what straight I had left and sat up. Looking at Alphonse I took a deep breath and said,

"Is this…really…the only way…I'll be able to see you again…Alphonse?" With that said I felt my last breath leave me and the world faded into darkness once again….

-To Be Continued-

**Me- **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Ducks as Ed-lovers…and Ed…throw stuff at me I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Dodge Hey! Don't stop reading just because I've killed both brothers now! Takes evasive maneuvers and dodges even more random items being thrown T.T I blame the beautiful and inspiring singing talents of Fuhrer Vic-san! Sways and hums 'Brothers' it's both beautiful and sad ToT. R&R and drink lots of hot chocolate! I sure will be! Looks outside and cries Evil white out…snow too is both beautiful and sad T.T. Oh hey! I think this is my longest chapter!

**Ed-** THAT JERK! reads his death T.T


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- **Wow…man I'm just making everything horrible happen to the Elric's aren't I! T.T Well as they say about sicknesses it only gets worse before it gets better .".

**Ed-** No really! I thought we were having a great time! Oh yes you're actually making things better!

**Me-** Sarcasm Ed…it will only bring you grief…holds up pen to make teeny little changes

**Ed-** You wouldn't!

**Me-** Just push me…

**Ed-** grumble, grumble, grumble….-.-

**Chapter Nine: Resurrection into the Darkness**

Rin and Jakan walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing, Rin gasped when she saw the two brothers. Jakan on the other hand kicked they,

"That's what you get for defying Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But…Lord Sesshoumaru why did you do that?" Rin asked. He didn't say a word, Sesshoumaru merely drew a second sward from his belt and held it up over his head.

"Me lord! What are you doing?" Jakan said exasperatedly. Bringing the sword down, he sliced through the demons of the Underworld that where starting to take hold of the brothers' souls. The demons disintegrated, Edward gasped, choking on the air that flooded into his lungs.

"Wh…ha… 'cough'…"

"Get up…" Sesshoumaru said. Still gasping for air Edward looked around dazedly, when his gaze fell on his younger brother…

"A…Alphonse…"

"I said…get up." Sesshoumaru said coldly, Edward turned and looked up at him then back at his younger brother,

"Al…Alphonse…" he started to shake Al's arm.

"Did you not learn? Do what Lord Sesshoumaru tells you!" Jakan snapped, he was about to rap Ed up-side the head with the staff he was carrying but was stopped when Edward reached out and grabbed it. Wrenching it out of Jakans' hands and smacked him with it,

"Don't talk to me!" he shouted "Don't talk to me! Leave me alone!"

Sesshoumaru raised his sword again and slashed him across the chest, he fell backwards. Getting back up again, Edward stood up quickly, he kept his eyes on the ground.

"I will bring your brother back to life under one condition," Sesshoumaru said "You have to get something for me."

"…"

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Y…y…yes"

"The Tetsaiga, my half-breed younger brother has it, you are to take it from him and bring it to me." Sesshoumaru said.

"W…what…about…" Edward was about to say.

"We will wait here, your brother won't be harmed."

Edward looked at the ground, he could see no way out of this, if he wanted to get his memories back he would have to…do this. He looked over at his younger brother then at Sesshoumaru, he was giving him that cold glare again.

"I…will go now…" Edward turned and went into the forest.

"Rin, follow the boy." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok!" the little girl smiled and skipped off into the forest after Edward.

"Me lord, do you think it wise to use that ungreatful boy?" Jakan asked.

"Are you blind Jakan? That boy is not normal, he looks like a mere human on the outside but on the inside it's quite different. He can do things I've never seen before…"

"What!"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked out across the lake, he was cerious just how far the boy would go to get his younger brother back.

Meanwhile Rin had caught up with Edward, he didn't really pay any attention to her because he had other things on his mind.

"Why is your arm funny?" Rin asked, Edward didn't say anything, "It's all gray and cold, what's it made of?"

"I'm busy…" he said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is always after his brothers sword, I don't know why he wants it though, he's really strong without it." Rin said. Edward stopped for a moment then continued, he wasn't sure where he was supost to find Inuyasha . They continued their trek through the forest until they came to a clearing, it must have been a fluke but on the opposite side of the clearing Inuyasha, Kagome and the others where just exiting the forest. They saw Ed and Rin exit the forest also and came running up to him,

"What do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha snapped "You don't just wonder off lookin' for Sesshoumaru! Even if you find him he'd kill you!"

"I know…"

"What happened to your younger brother?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing…"

"Who is this?" Sango asked.

"Rin…"

"What is SHE doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing really…"

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to get my brother back…and I need that to do it." Edward said pointing to the sword at Inuyashas' side.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped putting his hand on the handle of the Tetsaiga.

"Give it to me…"

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said drawing Tetsaiga. Edwards' eyes narrowed,

"Don't make me do this…Inuyasha…I don't want to hurt you…"

"Feh! Just try!"

"Just because I have no memory of…my self…my life…don't think I can't hold my own."

"You guys don't! Fighting won't solve anything." Kagome said standing between them holding out her hands. Rin walked up to her and said,

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that if he gets the sword he would bring his brother back, that's why he's doing this."

"What? Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yup!" Rin nodded. Inuyasha herd this, he looked over at Edward and glared,

"You really think he's going to keep his end of the bargan?"

Edward glared back, this was the only way he could think of to bring Al back, and to get his memories back. Al was the key to find what was taken from him and he wasn't about to let this half-demon stand in his way. Not even Kagome or the others would change his mind, his mind was set on one thing and that was to get Al back, he didn't care what it would take to do this…he would do it without question….

-To Be Continued-

**Me-** Ok…I'm done…for now…attemts to reboot brain due to creative meltdown

**Ed-** What? You're turning me into a beaten dog!

**Me-** grins at Ed sadisticly yep…

**Ed-** Wait…I'll stop there…no, no, no, not going their…

**Me-** pats Ed on the head good boy…


	10. Chapter 10

**Me- **Whahaha! The doggy-mind vs. the tormented mind!

**Ed-** I'm gonna die again aren't I?

**Me-** …most likely not…

**Ed-** That pause! I AM going to die again! ToT

**Me- **I'll get around to other POV's…Al's is coming up soon…maybe…man I'm lazy…

**Ed-** TToTT die, die, die, oh not again…

Chapter Ten: Showdown in the Clearing, Skirmish for the Tetsaiga!

Ed's POV 

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, having to fight Inuyasha to get that sword wasn't really what I had in mind though. Why Sesshoumaru wanted that sword is beyond me, I really didn't care either.

Only two things weighed on my mind; Get Alphonse back and how am I going to fight Inuyasha…and win?

Taking a step forward I was about to start things, but…Kagome stopped me!

--

"You don't have to do this," Kagome said, Edward looked at her "You have to…let him go, ok?"

This last comment made Edward pull back and glare at her, he held up his right arm and clenched his fist.

"Don't think…your innocence will make me change my mind. Kagome, don't take this personally, I'm grateful for your kindness but…if there's a way to bring my brother back to life then nothing, NOTHING, will get in my way to achieve it. I will not stay ignorant just for your friendship."

"But…"

"Kagome! He's clearly chosen his side," Inuyasha said, he rested the Tetsaiga on his shoulder "If he wants to fight so be it."

"I don't want to fight…I just want that sword." Edward stated.

"Well you're gonna have ta fight me for it then!" Inuyasha snapped. The others just watched, they weren't entirely sure what to do. Do they jump in and try and stop the two from fighting or let Kagome try and stop them…they all had seen, or at least thought they've seen, Inuyasha and Edward at their worst and didn't wish to invoke that wrath on themselves, they kept their distance…

Kagome, who was getting fed up with the situation turned towards Inuyasha and said,

"Inuyasha…sit boy!" On que he hit the dirt, she then rounded on Edward who took yet another step back, this time out of slight fear. "And you! I'm sure you'll get your

memory back, you just need to give it time. I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to do this."

"How should I know!" Edward suddenly snapped "This is why I have to do this! If so, I will have learned something…if I don't do this I will probably never know what he would have wanted…" he then glared at her "Get out of my way Kagome…"

"You're such a…" Kagome told Inuyasha to 'sit' again before he could finish his sentence.

"No…you have to stop this, Inuyasha has a point…we know Sesshoumaru much better then you do, how do you know if he'll keep his end of the bargain?" Kagome asked, taking a step forward Edward said again,

"I have to try anyway, now move…"

"You're so stubborn! I said I'm not moving so that's that!" she snapped. Sighing Edward said,

"I may not understand it…I doubt I ever will…but…. when I do this," he clapped his hands together "I can do things nobody else can," Edward looked at Kagome with an emotionless expression, he then touched the ground. There was a bright flash of light, everyone covered their eyes, when the light died away they all looked at Edward. He was holding a long spear like weapon.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha muttered.

"I'll ask again…move Kagome."

"…"

Inuyasha found he was able to move again, he got up and charged at Edward. Jumping over Kagome, he brought the Tetsaiga down on him, moving swiftly Edward was able to dodge the attack. Taking the opportunity to attack back, Edward swung the spear around and managed to catch Inuyashas' left arm with a nasty slash.

"That's the advantage of using a weapon such as the spear…you can stab your enemy full of holes and stay at a safe distance." Edward said, he smirked slightly and attacked again, this time he wasn't lucky enough to land another blow this time. Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga around, it slammed into Edwards right arm which then slammed into his rib cage, other then having the wind knocked out of him and being slightly brused he managed to get up again.

"Nice…but it's gonna take more then that." He gasped.

"Heh…you've got guts kid I'll give you that," Inuyasha sneered "But to be honest with ya, I never did trust you."

"…heh…that's one thing we have in common." Edward said, he was frowning though when he said it. They went at it again, Inuyasha getting more and more slashes from the spear, he was only able to hit Ed two more times sense the first time. Both blows though doing a considerable about of damage to both Edward right arm and his ribs.

"Give it up kid, these wounds you gave me are just scratches. It wouldn't surprise me if your ribs are either brused or busted, you wont last much longer." Inuyasha said. Edward staggered slightly on his feet, seeing that this weapon wasn't working to his advantage anymore he stuck it in the ground and looked up at Inuyasha.

"You're dumber then I thought, I'll do whatever it takes to get my brother back…don't think a few bruses are going to stop me."

"Fine…it's your funeral kid." Inuyasha said holding up the Tetsaiga "All I have ta say is you put up less then a decent fight…but you just wont lie down so you've left me no choise."

"What?" Edward stared at Inuyasha, what was he talking about?

"I'm going to show you why…Sesshoumaru wants this sword!" wind started to circle around the blade of the sword, Edward just watched it…wondering how that was possible.

"Wait a minute!" Miroku shouted "What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"What's it look like I'm doin' Miroku! I'm usin' the Wind Scar!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That's just it! He's human, how can you use the Wind Scar on a human!" Miroku stated. Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku then back at Edward, he could see it…the wind scar…it was right there. He knew Edward was human but how was he…then it hit him….

"That can't be…why didn't I notice?" Inuyasha stammered. He shook his head, and raised the Tetsaiga over his head, he had to do it, he brought the Tetsaiga down and a gale-force of some sort of energy went sailing towards Edward.

Seeing this Edward took a quick step back, he then glared. Stepping to the right he dodged the first stream, he kept moving around, for some reason he was able to withstand the strong gale like winds being blown at him. Within minutes he was standing right next to Inuyasha, he reached out and grabbed the Tetsaiga,

"Give it to me!" he snapped.

"What the?" Inuyasha hadn't even seen him standing there until he had his hands on the Tetsaiga.

"Give it to me!" he said again this time attempting to pull it out of Inuyashas' hands, Inuyasha pulled back. Edward let go and quickly clapped his hands, he reached out and slapped Inuyashas' hands. It was as if a sharp shock had zapped Inuyasha, his hands went numb and the sword fell out of his hands. Edward picked it up and started for the forest, he was almost there when a giant boomerang smashed into the ground in front of him, he skidded to a stop.

"That's Sango's…" he turned and saw the others running after him "hmm." He turned back towards the forest and saw Rin leaning against a tree, that's where she disappeared too! "Rin!" he shouted, she looked up.

"Hey! You got it!" she smiled, Edward ran up to her and handed it to her.

"Take this to Sesshoumaru quickly! I need to lose these guys…" Edward said jestering behind him. Rin looked over his shoulder then at him,

"Ok!" she laughed, Rin took Tetsaiga and ran off into the forest. Edward turned and saw that the party was nearly on him, he dashed off into the dense forest. They won't catch him in here…

-To Be Continued-

**Me-** See you didn't die Edu-kun!

**Ed-** …yeah well…what was that Inuyasha talking about hm? What did you do to me?

**Me-** sigh…-.-;;


	11. Chapter 11

**Me-** I would like to say the following events in the next few chapters are all thanks to a very good friend of mine, it was mostly her idea…much better then what I had in mind T.T

**Ed-** GA! You're ganging up on me aren't you?

**Me-** Jumpy aren't we Edu-kun?

**Ed-** What's going to happen to me? And Al?

**Me-** heheheheheheheh

**Chapter Eleven: Reunited Once Again**

Inuyashas' POV 

That smell, I've never smelled anything like it. This Edward…he was human but not human. I couldn't let this go on any longer, I have to find out what he is and why he's here. I'm not going to let him put Kagome in danger.

--

Edward paused…he had to catch his breath, he looked around not really knowing where he was. He took a step to the right, he had to find the lake…that's when something slammed into him. Edward hit the ground, looking up he saw Inuyasha and the others coming out of the woods, getting up again he glared.

"You've got some nerve kid," Inuyasha glared "Why can't you just let it go hm?"

"Why can't you just let go of your sword?" he replied. Inuyasha glared and held up his hand cracking his fingers.

"You'll regret this day."

"Only if I fail in bringing Al back…he is the only one who knows who I really am…"

Inuyasha charged at Edward who dodged the attack and attempted to retaliate, only to get punched in the face when Inuyasha rounded. Staggering backwards slightly Edward looked up, Inuyasha was glaring at him, Edward managed to stand only to have Inuyasha grab his right arm and twist his wrist back,

"Where is the Tetsaiga!"

"It's already on its way to Sesshoumaru…I will get my memories back."

Inuyasha tightened his grip pulling back on Edwards arm, it seemed a bit loose when he did this. Edward noticed this also, he tried to pull his arm out of Inuyashas' grip but failed,

"I'll let go only if you tell me where Tetsaiga is!"

"It's probably with Sesshoumaru so does it really matter?" Ed grumbled, he tried to pull his arm away again but failed. Inuyasha, getting tired of this pulled back really hard on Eds' arm, there was a loud breaking noise. Edwards eyes widened slightly, he felt his shoulder cave, his whole arm went limp. Inuyasha noticed this also, taking this opportunity he then kicked his leg out and tripped Edward. Falling to the ground he gasped…what was happening! Why did his arm stop moving? Inuyasha knelt down and asked again,

"Where is it? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Let…go…"

"Come on, just tell us what you did with the Tetsaiga." Kagome said. Edward kept his eyes on the ground for a moment, he wasn't going to tell them of course but…

"…"

"Tell us…"

"…"

"Now!"

"…" Edward looked up and smiled, it was a very forced smile but it made him look slightly insane "What's the point of continueing this conversation, hm? We all know I'm not going to tell you…I have no intention of telling you…why don't you let me go so I can leave hm?"

"Like hell!" Inuyasha snapped, Kagome though grabbed his shoulder and said,

"Let him go Inuyasha."

"Wait…what?"

"Let him go…"

Edward looked at Kagome, he had a less then greatful look on his face. When Inuyasha let go he stood up, his arm hanging at his side. He looked at it then at Inuyasha, glaring he said,

"That wasn't very nice…"

The then turned and dashed off into the forest, he made his way back to the lake, when he arrived nobody was their…Edward looked around. Sesshoumaru, Ring, Jakan…they were nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the edge of the lake and looked out across it a thought crossing his mind,

'What if it was true? What if he lied and didn't bring Al back?'

"Hmmm…why don't…I feel anything?" he said to himself, there was a rustling in the trees behind him, turning Rin came out, she wasn't holding the Tetsaiga so Ed took this as a good sign,

"There you are!"

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Over there!" Rin smiled pointing "Lord Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you!" she added.

"…" Edward walked off in the direction Rin had pointed, walking through the forest he sure enough ran into Sesshoumaru, he was standing next to the large two-headed lizard. Jakan was there too, he had an irritated look about him, when he noticed Edward he snapped,

"You've got some nerve!"

"What?"

"You were able to get the sword but you were a cowered and didn't present it yourself! Humans…what is wrong with them?"

Edward glared at him and said,

"What would you have me do then, lose the sword or have it delivered? I know...mostly…what I'm doing, if you want to criticize my work," Edward walked up to him and, with his left arm, picked Jakan up by the scruff of the neck "You will only cause youself more pain then is nessisary…"

"Let go of me human!" Jakan lashed out, this time he accually landed a blaw, he managed to hit Ed over the shoulder. Edward dropped him instantly, "That will teach you!"

Edward retaliated by kicking at Jakan, he then turned his attention to Sesshoumaru,

"What about…Al…are you going to bring him back like you promised?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, he then turned and took out the Tetsaiga, it was sheathed so the barrier around the sword didn't affect him, he then said,

"You kept your end of the bargain, which is most…unexpected…"

"And…"

Sesshoumaru took a step to the side, Alphonse was standing there, he was a bit pale but he was alive, Alphonse looked up and saw Edward.

"Brother…" he said, Edward just looked at him, a look of disbelief on his face "What's wrong?"

Edward looked down at the ground, why now? If he was his brother why now did he feel…

"I'm sorry…" he said, Al rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"I was…so worried about you brother! I've finally found you!"

"…" Edward stepped back "I'm…" he looked up at Al, who returned the look with a smile.

"I said I would help you didn't I?"

-To Be Continued-

**Me-** All done! No there's still more heheheheheheh….I just have to work out the details for the next chapter…read, enjoy, R&R

**Ed-** T.T I can only emagin what you have in store for me

**Me-** Edu-kun you have no idea grins evilly

**Ed-** TT.TT

**Me-** Ok this chapter was done using pure memory, I forgot what happened in ch. 10 (I know! The author forgetting! Oh the inhumanity!) so…yeah…


	12. Chapter 12

**Me-GA! I did it again! Forgot to spell check! smacks head off keyboard I'm so forgetful! T,T**

Ed-**…**

Me-** What? T.T**

Ed-** Oh…nothing has amused look on h is face**

Me-** YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!**

Ed-** ducks as pencles and other random objects are thrown at him O.o;;**

**Chapter Twelve: Light in the Darkness, Darkness in the Light**

Al's POV

It was strange, the last thing I remember was seeing my brother, he couldn't remember anything but it was him. Everything had darkened after that, now…now I'm standing in some unknown forest in front of brother. He seemed…different somehow, I couldn't place it.

But all of that didn't matter right now, I'm going to help brother remember, then…we could go home.

Why did he seem so distant? He wasn't like that before…hmmm…

--

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others had followed Edward all the way to the lake, then to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted crashing through the trees. Sesshoumaru just looked up and said,

"Oh…hello baby brother."

"Shut up!"

Sesshoumaru turned and started to leave,

"Hey! Give back the Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because! You can't even use it!"

Sesshoumaru turned and glared, he then took out the shethed TEtsaiga and held it out. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions, what was he up to?

"Boy…"

Ed and Al both looked at him and said in unison,

"What? Me?"

He pointed the Tetsaiga at Edward answering,

"You…use the Tetsaiga and fight Inuyasha."

"What! Listen, I did what you told me to do…so now I'm leaving." Edward said holding up his left hand.

"…Do it now or there will be consizuences." Sesshoumaru said glaring. Edward looked at Al then at Tetsaiga, sighing he walked over and took it. He didn't want to waste anymore time…he wanted to get his memories back, but he also didn't want to jepordize Al…he was the only one who could help him get back what he lost.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you trying to pull here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You will see Inuyasha." He replied. Edward unsheathed TEtsaiga and looked at it, the Tetsaiga was just a rusty old sword, what happened to the one Inuyasha used against him? Shaking his head slightly Edward held it up.

"Heh gonna fight me left handed huh?" Inuyasha sneered.

"I can thank you for that…" Edward retorted glaring at him.

"That's was your fault kid you should've told us what we wanted to hear."

Edward narrowed his eyes, Al had never seen his brother look like that. It was as if he had no feelings at all, Al didn't like it too much. Inuyasha smirked and took a step forward, so did Ed.

"This wont take long." Inuyasha said, he then charged. Edward stepped to the side and swung the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha was waiting for him to do that. He grabbed the blade of the sword and attempted to twist it out of Ed's grip, all this really accomplished was a nasty cut on his hand and forcing Ed to lose his balance. Edward tried to regain his balance but Inuyasha twisted the sword again and sent the hilt of it straight into his solorplexes, Edward staggered back dropping the Tetsaiga and holding onto his ribs.

"You…w…will pay for…'gasp' that!" he wheezed. Inuyasha just picked Tetsaiga up and said,

"No…this is over now…" he turned to leave when something rammed into him, it was Edward. He had tackled Inuyasha and tried to take the sword again, Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back, "Stop it kid I'm warning you!"

"I won't lose to you!" Ed snapped "I won't lose to…a freak like you!"

Inuyasha punched him,

"What did you call me?" he snapped. Edward looked up at him and sneered,

"I called you a freak…half-breed though is more fitting don't cha think?"

Al rushed over to Edward and asked,

"Brother! What are you doing?"

"…"

"Why are you saying these things? This isn't like you…" Al took a step back, he was really worried, this wasn't normal…he understood that Ed had lost his memories but this…this was a complete personality change. Edward pulled his arm out of Inuyashas' grip and stepped back wards, he was smiling,

"Don't forget, I still need to get you back for busting up my right arm…I….will get you for that…"

"What? Wait he broke your automail?" Al said looking up suddenly, he glanced over at his brothers right arm and saw that it was haning useless at his side, "Oh…dear…"

-To Be Continuued-

**Me-** T.T ok, ok so I ended it kinda quickly T.T I was running out of creativity again! cries

**Ed-** What the heck? You're not making me crazy are you?

**Me-** The product reflects the creator T.T

**Ed-** O.O….TT.TT


	13. Chapter 13

**Me- ** T.T my black hole of a brain is repeating itself T.T

**Al-** It's ok .; pats back you'll remember to spell check this chapter

**Ed-** No she won't…

**Me-** throws large history book at Ed :o

**Ed-** XP

**Al-** Nii-san! O.O;;;;

**Me-** To all the readers I'm really, REALLY sorry for all the typos T.T I honestly do spell check my work, I don't really get why it keeps doing this but if there are more typos in the future I apologize n.n;;

Chapter Thirteen: Pure Hearts and Dark Minds 

Alphonse stepped forwards again this time grabbing his brothers' right arm and saying,

"Brother, come on, we should go now…"

"Not until he pays for busting my arm." Ed replied, Al pulled on his arm and continued to try and persuade his brother from doing this,

"It's ok, I know someone who can fix it. I said I'd help you try and remember but we have to leave."

"Are you saying if I do this you won't help me remember?" Ed suddenly said turning and looking at Al, he had a questioning look that made Al bite his lip slightly.

"No…it's just that…I know you wouldn't push a matter like this so far, I mean yes you were short tempered but never over something like this."

"…"

"Come on brother." Al said. Ed looked at Inuyasha then at Al, he then put his hand on his right shoulder and tried to move it. It was a failed attempt but that didn't seem to bother him too much.

"I…know this is going to sound…like I'm questioning my own actions but…what if…we aren't brothers?"

"What!" Al said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Don't say that, we are brothers, I said I'd help you remember your past and that's what I'm going to do, but…we have to leave."

"Like I said, I want to remember but what if that's the case? What if I'm doing this but it's all a lie? Hm?" Edward shrugged one shoulder. Al walked up to him and said,

"All this happened because when we were little our mother died, we tried to bring her back to life using alchemy. Human transmutation is forbidden and we knew that but we did it anyway, I lost my entire body and you lost your left leg and right arm. Ever sense then we vowed to find the legendary philosophers stone and return our bodies to normal. Well…we did…sort of…you got your arm and leg back but gave it all up to get my body back…you disappeared after that. Everyone thought you were dead but I knew…you went through to the other side of the Gate."

Edward looked at Al for a moment then up at the sky he tried to remember all of this but…there was nothing…nothing but shadows and an eternity of darkness that seemed to engulf him. He then shook his head, he wanted to believe it but something about all of that just didn't settle right with him, why couldn't he remember this? Al looked at him and asked,

"Brother? Are you…ok?"

Edward looked at him again, this time backing away slightly,

"I'm sorry but…you're not helping much…"

"What?"

"You're just telling me things…events….I don't remember any of that! It's only making things worse…explain it to me…prove what you are saying is true."

Al thought for a moment…the metal box! Where did he put it? Al tried to remember where he had left it…by the well…he had left it by the well when he came through it.

"I had a small metal box with me, if I could get that, it would prove who you are." Al said. Edward looked at him, was it the metal box he found at the well? Most likely, that would be the only plausible…

"You mean the one that was by the well?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Inuyasha jumped in,

"Hey! What are you guys talking about huh?"

The two boys looked at him, Alphonse with a 'what-are-you-still-doing-here' look and Edward had an irritated look. Inuyasha just glared at Ed but asked again,

"Well? What's this metal box have to do with anything?"

"Wait!" Kagome suddenly piped in "You mean this one?" she took out a metal box from her backpack and held it up. Al smiled but Ed just sulked slightly,

"That's the one! Where was it?" Al asked.

"I saw Edward leave it in Kaedes' hut, I thought it was important so…yeah." Kagome said walking over and handing it to Alphonse.

Al opened the box and took out the research journal and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for, it was a faded photograph, he handed it to Ed who took it and examined it. The photo was of Alphonse, him, and a blonde girl, he then flipped the photo over and looked at the back, there was writing on the back that said, 'Winry, Alphonse, and Edward best friends'. Edward just blinked and looked at the photo again. Al smiled and said,

"See, that's me, you, and Winry back in Risembool. That's the town we grew up in."

Edward handed the photo back to Al and looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, he really couldn't place all this…emotions…anger, hate, pride…what was wrong with him, it was suddenly like something in his head didn't want him to remember. But why now? This whole fiasco was about him getting his memories back and now…now something was stopping him, all the answers where right there in front of him and yet another obstacle blocked his way. It just didn't seem fair…why?

Alphonse looked at him and said,

"Brother? You…you don't look so good…"

Edward looked at Al, his eyes where blank again, he was also rather pale. Al gave him a worried look only to get in return a slightly venomous glare.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha just raised an eye brow and shrugged, he was getting a bad feeling about this, something wasn't right, that boy definitely changed in some way…from being somewhat depressed and rather moody to…he was dangerous now, if that was one thing Inuyasha was one-hundred percent sure on it was that.

Edward looked over at Inuyasha and said,

"Well…he tried…maybe it's one of those things that…comes to you with time, sadly for you that time…isn't going to be soon enough."

"What!" Alphonse and Inuyasha said together.

"Brother, stop it that isn't how it works, we have to work at it. Getting your memories back isn't an over night thing." Al said.

"That and fighting a cripple like you wouldn't be fair!" Inuyasha added, that comment earned him a sudden attack from Edward. He had charged at him and punched Inuyasha in the face. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all rushed over and pulled Edward off of Inuyasha. Al rushed over and grabbed his brothers' arm.

"What are you doing?"

"…" Edward looked at him, Al shook his head at him.

"Come on…stop."

Edward looked at Alphonse, there was something about the way Al was looking at him…he didn't like it.

"No…not until I remember…"

"And you will, but fighting won't make it happen any faster." Al said trying to pull him away from the others but Edward jerked his arm out of his grasp. He then turned towards the others and said,

"I am aware that it won't go any faster this way…but…I figured I'd keep myself busy while I wait."

Al didn't really like the sound of that, why was his brother acting like this? It was as if losing his memories also made him lose all sense of character, he was a completely different person now. Backing up slightly Alphonse said,

"Brother…you've changed for some reason, I can't understand why but you've changed. I have on question though, from what I've heard…from that Sesshoumaru character…you seemed very inclined on bringing me back to life, why?"

"Because, you are the only one here that knows who I am," Edward glanced over his shoulder at Alphonse "Why? Are you not grateful?"

"Yes, I am grateful…I'm grateful that there is still apart of my brother left inside and I have reason that who ever you are, is trying to keep him hidden!" Al said stepping back, everyone else looked at him, and they all had questioning looks.

"Are you now saying that…you are not my brother? Because if that is so…" Edward turned and walked towards Alphonse and looked him straight in the eyes "Maybe I should rethink what I am doing…rethink…about you…"

"What the heck is going on here?" Inuyasha asked, "Are you saying this whole thing was a waste of time?"

"Oh no, it wasn't a waste of time…quite the opposite, I'm going to get my memories back and…I'm going to make sure I beat you." Edward sneered, he mostly said this to get on Inuyashas' nerves but most of it was true, he did want to get his memories back but why did he want to defeat Inuyasha so badly? It was like something was driving him to do this, something…wanted him to be so cruel. Edward narrowed his eyes and backed away, he had enough of this…he had to clear his head…Alphonse, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, the others.

Al shook his head again, there had be a way to snap Edward out of this. Why was his brother like this? Where did he see this kind of…personality before? He was so full of spite and the need to get back at this Inuyasha for busting up his automail. What was going through his head right now?

Edward started to back up, but then…he looked over at Inuyasha and a look of hatred spread across is face. He couldn't stop himself, he charged at Inuyasha again this time Inuyasha was somewhat ready for him, he dodged and hit him on the back of the head. Falling to the ground Ed blacked out, Al rushed over and turned his brother over.

"Brother?"

"…"

-To Be Continued-

**Me-** sigh Well…soon, yes very soon I will spring the final big…thingy!

**Ed-** Wait…what are you going to do?

**Me-** Oh you'll see .

**Al- **reading final draft ooh! This is gonna be interesting!

**Ed-** What! What's going to happen? Tell me!

**Me &Al-** You will see! Both laugh

**Ed- **TT.TT


	14. Chapter 14

**Me- **Well…I have been having some fun making Edu-kun "slightly" mentally unstable, it's what I do best what can I say? Though humor comes to me more often through speaking, I find it slightly more difficult to write it out…sigh…

**Ed-** What are you trying to say exactly?  
**Me-** …as much as I want to write a funny fic with you in it, buuuuut when it comes down to writing angst comes so much easier…I dunno…

**Ed-** Are you telling me you enjoy making me crazy and miserable!

**Me- **No, not really…though I am working on an Anime Documentary that should be quite…interesting…

**Ed-** I've got a bad feeling that I'm going to suffer more at the hands of your humorous stories then your angst stories…T.T

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Sealed but not forgotten…**

Sesshoumarus' POV

I had seen enough, the boy was…talented…but clearly didn't have the mental capabilities that befitted a true demon. It was odd…though he was human the boy showed no sign of feeling. He didn't appear to be possessed by a weaker demon…it was intriguing but he was defeated so I had no use for him.

Something though bothered me, why he first showed such dedication to his younger brother and now…he acts as if it hardly mattered. Was he using them? Does he really know what he is doing? Such a strange boy…his heart is lost so his mind wonders around exacting revenge on all of those who have wronged him. Hmmm…

--

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and looked down at Ed and Al, Kagome walked over to them and knelt down,

"He was just knocked out…I'm sort of glad that's all over." She said. Al looked over at her and replied,

"No…it's not over, I have found my brother after waiting for three long months. I found him in a state I've never seen before, he has lost all his memories and all of his personality. It's almost as if he's only there in body but not in mind or soul. Edward isn't like that, yes he dose have a tendency to go over board on some things but never over something as small as having his automail broken. It's happened loads of times and he'd just brush it off like it was nothing…but to get so worked up like this…isn't natural, not for him."

"So what you are saying is, what he said is true? He isn't really your brother?" Inuyasha asked also kneeling down.

"Not really…it's him all right…he's just lost more then his memory…" Al sighed.

"What's that?"

"His mind…I know I shouldn't sound like this or say this but…it was bound to happen sooner or later." Al said standing up, he then looked over in the direction Sesshoumaru was in but he was gone. He looked down at his unconscious brother then over at Sango and Miroku, Al then turned his attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome, "I'm still going to help him, I have too. He has to return home but, not until he's back to the way he was, I don't want…granny and Winry to see him like this."

"We should probably find a nearby village to rest." Miroku said. They all looked at him and nodded. Kirara transformed into her larger form, Kagome and Alphonse helped Edward onto her back.

"Kirara will carry him ok, come on we should go." Sango said, they all headed out to find the nearest village. It wasn't a good two hours before they found one though, when they arrived the village leader stepped forward and asked,

"What is your business here?"

"We are but weary travelers seeking out a place to rest for the night." Miroku said in his most dignified manner. The village leader just looked at him, then at everyone else, he noticed Edward next,

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he had an accident, not to worry he won't be causing any trouble while we are here," Miroku said with a shrug, he then pointed to a piece of paper tied around Edwards' arm "He should be out for most of our stay here. This sutra will keep him from doing anything…at least until it is taken off that is." He added. Al looked over at his brother, he saw the sutra around his arm…when did he put that thing on him? Al really couldn't see the reasoning behind the piece of paper but if it really could keep him from…doing anything then he figured it was all right.

They all settled down for the night, Alphonse stayed with his brother while the others ate. Kagome got up and walked over to him,

"Are you going to be ok? Don't you want to eat anything?"

"I'm fine, for the time being. I'm not really that hungry…you know it's strange, it feels like I've seen this…personality…somewhere before, just not in my brother. I can't really place it but it seems so familiar. Heh, you'd think I'm losing my memories." Al replied.

"You aren't, are you!" Kagome asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. I don't think it works that way, but…what about you Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Though I've never seen close like yours or the others, I can still tell there is a difference in style. You're not from here are you?" Al asked.

"Well, technically I am but from a different time. You see my family lives in a shrine, and there's this well, the one you and your brother came out of, that acts sort of like a bridge between modern Japan and the feudal era. Inuyasha and I are the only ones that can use it though."

"…That's…sort of strange, but ok…" Al shrugged, then a thought crossed his mind, "If we came out of the well, do you think we could go through it to your side?"

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I was just wondering…" Al muttered. Kagome just nodded, she looked down at Edward, she then asked,

"What was he really like?"

"Well, he was very dedicated to what he thought was right, even if it meant breaking a bunch of rules. Ed was also a tad sensitive about his height…he'd always fly off the handle whenever someone would call him small…" Al sighed and leaned against the wall, he gazed out the window. Inuyasha looked over at them and said,

"Sounds like he was a pain."

"Some people thought so…heck some people wanted to kill him and me on some occasions. It was always one thing or another, it was really crazy back then." Al said, Inuyasha sniffed and stood up,

"Whatever…"

"I know brother has caused you all some trouble but I'm here to try and fix that, I want to see my brother the way he used to be. Not some…whatever he's become…you may not care but I do and I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring the old Edward back." Al said still looking out the window, he then turned and looked down at his brother again.

"Alright then, tell me, how exactly are you going to return home?" Inuyasha asked.

"The same way I got here…" Al said.

"But didn't that kill you? What if the same thing happens hm? What if you return home half dead and die right in front of those you where trying so hard to make happy by returning the one who made you grieve in the first place?" Inuyasha asked. Alphonse looked at him and replied,

"Well, I won't let that happen…I made a mistake when I brought myself here, I forgot one thing…but I won't make the same mistake twice."

They all went to sleep an hour later, Al had an uneasy rest, for some reason he didn't like to close his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about all those things his brother was saying, it was unsettling to thing that his own brother would even conceive the thoughts of harming others just to have something to do. It wasn't human only they…Alphonse sat up quickly and looked at his brother.

"It…it can't be…" he slid over next to him and looked him in the face, he wouldn't believe that his brother had become one of them "You are still my brother, but…what do I do if…" Al leaned back and tried to go back to sleep, this was in vain because that same thought kept rising to the top of his mind.

'What if brother…has become one of those monsters? Maybe not in body…but in mind?'

The next morning when everyone was awake, Alphonse had gotten up and left the room, everyone stared at him as he left with questioning glances. Inuyasha followed him a second later, he was curious about something. When he caught up with him, Inuyasha asked,

"What was all that about?"

"What?"

"Last night, just so you know I wasn't sleeping. I saw you wake up and say something, what was it?"

"It was nothing…"

"Sure didn't look like nothing, you looked like you saw a ghost or something." Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave him a rather accusing look, Al returned it by replying,

"A rather…disturbing…thought had crossed my mind that's all."

"Elaborate…" Inuyasha persisted.

"I wouldn't expect you or the others to know what I am talking about but…there are these creatures unlike anything you've ever seen. They're called homonculus; they're sort of a living doll." Al tried explaining.

"Living doll huh? I've seen those…" Inuyasha huffed.

"No, I really don't think you have. You see they have this distinguishing mark on their bodies of a serpent devouring its own tail. Also, they have no souls…they're heartless monsters."

"Well I don't know about this mark you're talking about but soulless, heartless monsters we have here too." Inuyasha nodded. Al was a bit put off by this, he was acting like it was nothing!

"…I'm clearly not getting across to you am I?" Alphonse asked giving him a look, Inuyasha glared at him slightly then said,

"What exactly are you trying to tell me? That this whole time, we've been dealin' with some doll that looks like your brother?"

"I hope not, so long as he doesn't have that mark we're safe. It's his personality though that resembles that of a homonculus; I say that only from experience. My brother and I had run across a homonculus that was, in a way, still a juvenile and hadn't developed any dangerous personality traits. It wasn't until later that the child like homonculus had become a mature homonculus that his personality changed. He was angry and untrusting, it was quite unsettling how quickly they change from being so playful and kind…to being down right evil." Alphonse said, he had started to glare at Inuyasha, he didn't like the fact that he wasn't taking this as seriously as he was.

"Ok…well they don't sound very tough." Inuyasha hissed, he was getting a little uncomfortable with the way Al was glaring at him.

"That's because, like I said before, you've never seen one before. I have, I know what they are capable of and it's not very pretty. Ok, from what I was told, demons heal at a faster rate. Like say, what would take a human three months to heal from it would take a week for a demon to heal right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, with a homonculus…the minute they get hurt they instantly regenerate. You could slit their throats or stab them through the stomach and they wouldn't die, one homonculus can become anyone he wants to be. Another can eat through anything, they are no laughing matter. I should hope that a fate like that would never befall my brother, or anyone who would be so unlucky to cross its path." Al said walking past Inuyasha, Inuyasha stood there for a moment and pondered this. He then went inside also to see what Kagome and the others where up too. It was true though that these homonculus didn't sound so great…that and to possibly have one here would make matters less then perfect.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Me- **…Well ok I have no comment to make on this chapter…other then it's the result of staying up till 1 in the morning playing Dragon Quest 8 and attempting to be creative…

**Ed-** …what are you on?

**Me-** Hey! If you've got nothing nice to say then zip it!

**Ed-** sorry!

**Me-** Anywhozles, I was also brewing up a new idea for my next cross over…I'm a sucker for crossovers what can I say…its been done before but I just love the idea! A FMA/ HP cross over! Whoohoo!

**Ed-** I don't like here this is going…-.-;;


	15. Chapter 15

Me- Gomen Nasai! Compliments of three months (I think) of taking Japanese lessons I've got three story lines going now and it's so hard to keep up T.T.

Ed- Does that mean you'll leave me alone?

Me- You're not that lucky…

Ed- TT.TT

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Awakened Once More…**

Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang all waited just outside the village, they where wondering why Alphonse was taking so long. That and why didn't he want them to take Ed with them? It was about an hour later though that he showed up, he was alone which earned him questioning looks from everyone.

"I just wanted to tell everyone that I appreciate what you all did for me and my brother," Al said when he noticed their stares "And I consider you all friends, that's why I've decided to leave, I'm taking my brother with me."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Mainly because I don't want him to hurt all of you," Al didn't look at them "He doesn't have the mark as far as I could see…but that doesn't rule out the possibility that he isn't one."

"One what?" Sango asked.

"A homunculus or whatever he called them," Inuyasha said crossing his arms "Sort of like Narakus' demon puppets."

"He wasn't himself, if that isn't a sign then I could be fooling myself. I want to get the old Ed back and having you all around may hinder that. I'm not saying I don't want your company I just don't want him to get distracted and try and hurt you all." Al said, he had looked up at them.

"Distracted? How can he get distracted if I haven't removed the sutra?" Miroku suddenly asked. Al gave him a quick glance then looked at his feet saying,

"It came off…"

"That's not possible, that sutra can only be removed by the one who placed it." Miroku said.

"…"

"What happened Alphonse?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry…it came off. All I had to do was pour water on it and it came right off." Al said still not looking at them.

"Water? Of course! The water washed the ink off thus breaking the seal." Miroku punched himself in the head, it was so obvious.

"So where is he now?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Well, he hadn't come to when I left to find you guys so…" Al stopped and turned around to look in the direction of the village, there was smoke "Oh dear…"

"Damn." Inuyasha bounded towards the village ready to draw his sword.

"I didn't think he'd wake up so soon! I'm sorry…" Al gave Miroku a worried glance then ran after Inuyasha, the others following close behind.

Back in the village there where burning huts and people bustling about worriedly, when Inuyasha and Alphonse got there they paused.

"What the hell did your brother do?" Inuyasha demanded, Al was speechless, there was no way his brother could do this…was there? That's when he heard something,

"W…who…wh…whoa."

Al looked in the direction of the voice, he saw his brother staggering out of one of the huts, running over to him Al asked,

"Brother! What happened?"

"I…d…"

"What?"

"I did it…"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I felt like it…"

Al looked at Ed worriedly, what kind of reason is that? He didn't want to believe that Ed could do this, how could he cause so much destruction with only one working arm? Edward started towards a nearby hut, he clapped his left hand on his right then touched the building, and it set fire. Al 's jaw dropped, that's how…why? Ed was chuckling slightly as he watched the hut burn, Al didn't like how sadistic he had become, this only motivated him to try harder to get his brothers memories back.

"Brother!"

He turned and looked at Alphonse, a semi-irritated look on his face and replied,

"Yes?"

"Why don't you stop this and come with me? I want to help you remember who you are."

"Didn't we already try it your way?"

"Not really, you didn't give me the chance. Besides, what you're dong…isn't right, deep down I know you think this is wrong and you want to stop don't you?" Al said. Ed just looked at him, he then looked over at Inuyasha who was standing ready with his hand on Tetsaigas' hilt.

"I guess you have a point…" Ed started forwards, he was half way to his brother when he stopped, there was a slight twinge of pain in his head…then the back of his left shoulder and all down his arm started to go numb "…"

Seeing this Al rushed over to his side to see what the matter was,

"Brother?"

"Get away…leave me alone…"

Al tried to put his hand on his brothers' shoulder only to have him pull away, Al caught a slight glimpse of Ed's' shoulder. When his shirt had pulled back Al saw something…he didn't really get a good look but there was definitely something.

"Hold on brother, what's that?" Al asked pointing at Ed's' shoulder, he just got a nasty glare "Brother?"

"I said leave me alone!" he snapped.

"Brother I'm trying to help, you won't start remembering if you keep acting like this!" Al suddenly snapped, he had to do something. Having Ed go from wanting nothing more then to bring his younger brother back to life and regaining his lost memories to being spiteful and in a way cut off from everyone and everything. In so many ways just wasn't right, it was his turn now, which is what Al kept telling himself.

"You're not helping any!" Ed hissed.

"You're not LETTING me help you, I started to but you flew off the handle before any real progress could be seen…brother, just calm down and let me help you. Then we can go home, to granny and Winry and everyone else." Al said.

"You know how you said that deep down I knew what I was doing was wrong?" Ed asked glaring.

"Yes…"

"…"

"What?"

"I can't help but think…maybe…I don't care anymore."

This comment, it sent a wave of shock and horror over Al's body. His eyes widened and he took a step back and shaking his head in disbelief.

"N…no."

"That's right…I don't care anymore…we tried, we failed, such is life. It was 'fun' while it lasted…brother…"

"Shut up! Don't say that! You do care I know you do!" Al shouted.

"Don't get so worked up Alphonse…look at the bright side…I don't care about my arm anymore. I don't care about Inuyasha anymore. I don't care about Kagome anymore. Heck…I don't care about anything anymore!" Ed chuckled.

"You do care!" Al snapped.

"No…no I don't think so…" Ed tilted his head slightly giving Al a mock sympathetic smile "Sorry."

Alphonse clenched his fist together; he couldn't be hearing this. It wasn't his brother speaking anymore, it's almost as if he was…pushed out of the way. He had to try and get his brother talking again.

"You're not my brother, what did you do with him?"

"…?"

"Tell me what happened to brother?" Al demanded.

"Didn't you say I was your brother?"

"You know at first it seemed strange that my brother would so easily go from desperately wanting to bring me back from the dead and getting his memories back, to being spiteful and filled with hate. The minute you said you didn't care…that…it doesn't matter if he has his memories or not, brother always cares! He doesn't just decide off a whim that everything doesn't matter anymore. You…you may have my brothers body but your mind, the way you think…you are not MY BROTHER!" Al said giving him a look, one that he normally never gives, of absolute disgust.

"Heh, well, now that you have everything all figured out what are you going to do now? Little Alphonse?" Ed sneered.

"Get my brother back and get rid of you." Al said.

"Really? How so? Like you said, I'm your brother in body…just not in mind. How are you going to get rid of me if I am your brothers' mind?" Ed asked.

Al hadn't thought of that, his brother must have been through a lot, to have manifested such a monstrous…personality. But it seemed to come and go…a split personality possibly? But that didn't explain what he thought he saw on his brothers shoulder,

"Your left shoulder…it was bothering you wasn't it?" Al said.

"It doesn't matter…its stopped now so who cares?" he replied gazing broadly around the village, a slightly sadistic thought crossed his mind and he didn't mind letting it show. Al narrowed his eyes and asked,

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me…would you?"

Ed's attention turned right back to Al, he had narrowed his eyes and was giving him a very dangerous look. Al on the other hand was unfazed by this, he asked again,

"You wouldn't mind showing me your left shoulder would you? Besides…it doesn't matter," he looked his brother in the eyes "If what I fear is true…then everything will truly…not matter. Show me…"

"If you want…" he was still giving Al a dangerous glare, something was telling him to do this but there was something else trying to stop him. It was an overwhelming darkness that threatened to consume his mind, "Or…maybe not…"

"Brother, what's wrong? Is it you speaking or that…monster?" Al asked.

"…"

"Can you hear me?" Al took a step forward and reached out his hand "Is it you?"

"Heh…" Ed shook his head slightly "help…me…brother…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Me-** Awh, the plot thickens!

**Ed-** Split personality huh?

**Me-** Yup .

**Ed-** Hey, you left it on another cliff hanger

**Me-** Heheheh…yeah…

**Ed-** Why do you do that?

**Me-** Because…I…am…EEEEVIIIILLLL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No really, I don't know why it just sort of happens. I end a chapter when I think it should end, so it works out the way I want it to. (Whispers) Ed you die…

**Ed-** WHAT?

**Me-** Just kidding! Ha! Oh wait…that's already happened…(remembers the things thrown at me) heh…don't think my head or ego could handle killin' ya again .;;.

**Ed-** …ooooook -.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Me-** Well I must admit the way this story is progressing was not originally what I had in mind…you know Ed losing it and all that…ok that may have been a small factor…

**Ed-** You've had it in for me this whole time!

**Me-** Ed do you realize just how easy it is to make your life miserable?

**Ed- **What do you mean by that?

**Me- **What I mean by that IS…um…

**Ed-** I'm waiting…

**Me-** Thank you all for the very nice reviews! I will say once again that I'm very glad you all are enjoying my story…sniff…

**Ed- **DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! >o 

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Mental Rebound**

"Brother?" Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder; he was about to take a look at his brothers' shoulder when suddenly he pulled back.

"Help me brother…why won't you help me?" he had a slightly mocking tone in his voice. Al though took a step forward and grabbed his brothers' arm, with a sharp tug he managed to pull his brother off balance and was able to get a good look at his shoulder. It was faded and a different color but it was there…the Ouroboros…but this one was different for some reason. Like the original it was the mark of the serpent that devoured its own tail but…instead of being dark red it was a jet black color, well it would have been if it wasn't so faded.

"What is…this?" he muttered, Ed pulled his arm out of Al's grasp and shoved him. For some reason he didn't like to be touched,

"Don't! Touch me!" he hissed.

"You again?" Al muttered…this was going to be difficult, how was he going to be able to tell the difference between his brother and…the other one…if the other one could imitate his brother? "I want to talk to my brother."

"You are talking to your brother…can't you tell?"

"Let me talk to my brother." Al repeated.

"Al, it's me…" Ed said.

"…"

"Al?"

"Prove…it…" Al suddenly said, he had a plan. He knew his brother had lost him memories, so if he was able to answer the question then it was the fake! Then the paused, but wait…what if the other one has no memories also? He had to admit this was a bit frustrating. "If you're really my brother then tell me…why are you doing all of this?"

"What?"

"Why are you destroying everything?"

Ed looked around at all the destroyed buildings then at Al,

"I…heh…I don't know…" he muttered. Al just shook his head, that wasn't the answer he was hoping for…it was the other one. Walked up to him and said,

"You're not my brother."

"…" Ed looked Al in the eyes "What is it about 'your brother' that you are so inclined to get back?"

"He's my brother what other reason is there?" Al replied.

"H…how noble, such loyalty…what is it about me, that you are so inclined to get rid of?" Ed chuckled.

"…"

"Nothing? Well, if you want to get rid of me then you have two choices. Kill me or make me remember, I really don't think you're going to agree to the first one."

Al shut his eyes tight and shook his head vigorously, this isn't happening; no it's not happening. He was about to say something when Edward suddenly attacked him, both falling to the ground,

"B…brother! What are you…doing?"

Edward backed up and hugged his knees, he was trembling considerably, Al sat up and looked at his brother. What was wrong with him, why did he attack him?

"G…go away…leave me…alone…"

"Brother?" Al scooted up next to him "Is it you this time?"

"Get…get out…get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he moved away, Al wasn't sure what to do. He wanted with every fiber to help his brother, the only thing holding him back was the undeniable fact that he wasn't sure how.

"Brother! What's wrong? Is it the other one?"

"Hmm…hmm…hmm…" he was still trembling; he had his face in his knees now and seemed to be muttering something. Al tried to get closer so he could see what was wrong, at that moment Ed lashed out again. He looked very confused and very upset, looking around, as if he didn't know what was going on, that's when he noticed Al giving him a worried expression.

"It is you isn't it? What's happened to you? Did that other you do this?" Al asked.

"…No…"

"Then who? Who did this?"

"…" Ed looked at him for a moment then went back to staring into his knees "I…did…"

"What? You couldn't have…" Al muttered.

"Oh, but I did…"

Al jumped slightly by this sudden response, looking at his brother again he saw that he was being givin a very mocking glance.

"Such brotherly love, even if one of them doesn't know why. Yes I did it, though I guess you could say…he did it. Going to find Sesshoumaru, getting him to revive you, the whole thing was his idea. He didn't know why but when you died it really bothered him, I can't imagine why though, you're so meddlesome. I must admit though, he didn't realize just how much it would take to get you back. It was only a matter of…time, was it not?"

Al glared at him, he was listening to his conversation before? How? That didn't matter at the moment. Why doesn't he want Ed to get his memories back? That's what Al wanted to know.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"What? Destroying this…quaint…village? Because, I feel like it. Or…maybe you want to know why I don't want me to remember my past. If that's the case well, lets just leave it at…the strongest survives and the weak…die."

"What!"

"I have no intention of losing this fight, though currently I'm doing pretty well, I can't say the same for the other one though."

"…"

Edward stood up and looked down at Al with a very unsympathetic glare,

"Are you going to stop me? If you are, how are you going to go about it? That's what I'd like to know. You see, if you try the first one you'd be killing me AND well…me, but if you go about with the second you'd just kill me. This is quite the dilemma if you ask me, I don't want to die but…I too have this empty feeling inside. Like something was taken away that shouldn't have, I can only guess that would be my memory."

"I don't care about you, you're nothing like my brother. You…are not the same people." Al said standing up also.

"Oh aren't we? Mentally? No, I guess we are different…maybe…"

"Not maybe, my brother would never do this stuff!" Al snapped.

"Is that so? The way I see it, what he lacks in memory he more then makes up for with mental instability, a black void can do that to a person." Ed walked up to Al and grabbed the front of his shirt and continued,

"Would you stoop so low as to kill something that…in a way…is part of who your 'real' brother is? That wouldn't be very nice now would it? Does that not go against what you where striving for in the beginning?"

"You are not a part of my brother," Al tried to free himself, it was strange, even though he looked rather weak and in some ways unhealthy, Edward was considerably strong "I will make you remember, then we can go home to granny and Winry."

"I…don't think so…" with a sudden jerk he shoved Al to the ground "I won't have you kill me! It's like I said, the strongest survive and the weak die!"

"Well…"Al got up "I'm sorry to disappoint you then, because I'm not letting you kill my brother…or whatever it is you're going to do."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Me-** sigh Yet another chapter closer to the final out come...and this chapter is sorta short

**Ed-** Wait…I'm not me…you have me trapped inside my own body!

**Me-** sigh…again It's not my fault! It comes from loving Bakura so much!shocked that he didn't react to the 'short' comment considering it was slightly directed at him

**Ed- **Who?

**Me-** Ryou Bakura…in my opinion he's the best example of being trapped in ones own body by an evil counter part.

**Ed-** Will this torment never end?

**Me-** . probably not

**Ed-** TT.TT


	17. Chapter 17

**Me- **Yes…Edu-kun was being tortured considerably in the last chapter.

**Ed-** WHY?

**Al- **Awh common Nii-san it's not that bad

**Me-** That's the spirit!

**Al- **.

**Ed-** No it's not!

**Me-** Well it's better then say…no wait never mind…

**Ed-** What!

**Me- **gasp! I just suddenly cut out Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang! Oops, heheheh…

**Ed-** Who cares! You're doing it again! Changing the subject!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Visions of the Past**

Kagome and the others made their way over to where Inuyasha was standing, Kagome looked at the two quarreling brothers and asked,

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure…they just started fighting." Inuyasha replied.

"…"

"You don't think what that Al kid said was true do you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome frowned and replied,

"I hope not, they seemed so nice."

Good Ed's POV 

It was strange, I could see Al and hear him but I couldn't do anything. It was like something…someone else was controlling everything I did. Something didn't seem right, why did Al look so upset? He was saying something about me not being his brother, what did this mean? It didn't make much sense…as much as I wanted to ask, the last time I tried to talk…hmmm.

Something else was bothering me, what was this unpleasant need to destroy every thing…I even wanted to see Al …I hated those thoughts so I blocked them out. Whatever this was it would work itself out…hopefully…

--

"Hey… 'brother' watch this…" Ed clapped his left hand on his right and walked over to the nearest hut "lets see what happens shall we?" touching the hut and it exploded, wood and debre flew everywhere. Al glared, he tried to think of something…something that would help him remember, and make him stop all of this.

"Don't do that…"

"Why not? Oh wait…this isn't what 'brother' would do now is it?"

"…"

"Whatever, you obviously don't have the means to back up your words…so…I'm just going to go 'entertain' myself," With that said Ed glanced over at Inuyasha and the others "So I can't use my right arm…as you can see that isn't stopping me." He added with a slight smirk.

"…!" Al suddenly looked up, an idea suddenly struck him, he'd have to time it just right or it wouldn't work. Edward had already started towards Inuyasha and the others; Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and readied himself,

"You wanna fight again kid!" he snapped. It was just as Ed was about to attack that Al ran forward and got in front of them holding out his hands, stopping Edward glared and said,

"What are you doing? If your not going to try and stop me then go away!"

"I'm not going away…and I'm not fighting you, I just want to ask you one question before you continue." Al replied. Ed stopped and pulled back slightly and replied,

"What?"

"First tell me if you recognize any of these names, I give you a list of people you've met and you tell me if you remember any of them." Al said.

"Heh, ok, I'll play your little game."

"All right then, here they are; Col. Roy Mustang…Lt. Col. Maes Hughes…Dr. Marcoh…" Al started.

"Nope…are you done?" Ed muttered rolling his eyes but Al continued,

"Scar…Nina…Winry…Granny…Father…Mother…" he stopped when he noticed the sudden change in expression on Ed's face.

"Where are you going with this?" he hissed.

"…"

"I said…where…are you GOING WITH THIS!"

"Brother would never forget those people…especially the last too. What's the matter? Starting to remember?" Al replied, he had a solemn look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you remember brother, after mom died, we tried to bring her back to life using alchemy. That's how you lost your arm and leg, I lost my entire body but you transmuted my soul into a suit of armor."

"You're lying…"

Al frowned, it was almost time, he remembered how a homonculus is affected by being near or coming in contact with the remains of whom they used to be. He'd use this 'weakness' to his advantage, that's what the blood stained cloth was for. Alphonse took the small metal box out of his pocket and opened it.

"No I'm not, I'm about to prove it right now."

"What? With that journal and photograph? It didn't work last time so what makes you think it'll work this time? And that watch is of no use to you, I don't see how after all this time you could prove…that…" Ed stopped as Al took out the cloth and held it out "Heh…what's that?" he had suddenly felt very cold.

"It's your blood, don't you recognize it? Though it may be a little different, it's still yours." Al said.

"Get that away from me…" Ed replied taking a small step back.

"I said I'd make you remember and this is how I'm going to successfully do it," Al said, it was time now, he moved forward quickly and shoved the cloth in Ed's hands "This is who you are brother, here is what was taken from you in…so called…equivalent exchange."

The minute it was placed in his hands it was as if a scorching hot dagger was piercing the very palm of his hand. Ed tried to let go of it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Soon becoming panicked he turned his attention to Al who was giving him a worry some look.

"What is this!"

"Just as you said, a homonculus is weakened when it comes in contact with the remains of who they used to be. But, you're different from the other ones that we've come across. You've got a human body but your mind is warped and evil just like the others, so I guess that would mean the reaction you would have would be slightly different. I remember, with a homonculus called Lust, she started remembering who she was…sort of…even though it didn't make much sense to her at first." Al answered.

"I hate you!"

"It'll all be over soon brother…please forgive me, but… this may be very painful for you." Al said looking at then ground, he really couldn't bring himself to look at him that very moment. It was with that said Ed suddenly gasped as if something had caught hold of him like a giant invisible constricting serpent.

Everything started swimming around, he couldn't see straight…it was like double vision coupled with nauseating hallucinations. Blurred and deformed 'figures' seemed to swim in and out of focus, it didn't take long for him start feeling a very sharp pull on his heart, an unwavering desire to become very ill. Edward wasn't sure how much more of this he was going to be able to take, if it didn't kill him it would surely drive him mad…more mad then he was at that moment that is…everything suddenly went black.

It was as if someone had placed a blind fold over his eyes, he couldn't really tell if he was still conscious or not. But he soon wished the double vision and nausea would come back because what he saw next made his heart stop and his insides twist.

-Begin flash back one-

_"Al! Al! Hey Alphonse!" a young voice shouted._

_"What is it, big brother?" replied a younger version of Alphonse, a younger version of Edward placed a book in front of him and replied,_

_"Look! We can't go wrong using this theory!"_

_"No way, is this…" young Al said._

_"It is! This says how to do it! We can bring mom back from the dead!"_

All Ed could see where the younger version of himself and Al, there was no room or anything. He just shook his head…that was nothing…it ment nothing! He was only painfully jerked from his moment of denial by sudden sharp stabbing pain in his right arm and left leg. Ed was about to react when he suddenly heard two bone chilling screams,

_"Brother!"_

_"Al!"_

Then dead silence, the younger version of himself suddenly came into view…he was kneeling on the ground, his left leg missing. He was saying something,

_"…Al! Alphonse! Alphonse!" he seemed to be shaking with both fear and rage "Damn! Damn! How could this have happened? It…it wasn't supposed to be like this…" he looked around "Oh no…He's gone!"_

-End flash back one-

He could feel it, the void in his heart and mind starting to shrink. He didn't want to see any more…he didn't want to remember…not yet…not this way. This wasn't to be though; it was only moments later that another memory appeared.

-Start flash back two-

_He was standing in a doorway, an older but still younger version of himself and a large suit of armor…Alphonse…_

_"Hey, there you are."_

_A man with short light brown hair and round glasses looked over at them from inside the room, he was kneeling on the ground, and replied,_

_"Oh, it's you guys," he smiled slightly "Look, it's my newest creation." The man stood up and stepped to one side so the light from the door could fall on a very strange looking creature "It's a chimera that talks like a human, watch this." He knelt back down next to the chimera and said,_

_"This person is Edward. Understand?" _

_"Ed…ward?" the chimera replied._

_"That's right. Very good." The man said smiling._

_"Veh…ree…good?" the creature repeated._

_"I can't believe it. It really talks…" the younger Ed said._

_"Uh-huh. I'm glad that I made it in time for the assessment. This just saved my neck, and when the grant money kicks in, I won't have to worry about research costs for a while…!" _

_"Edward…Edward." The chimera said "Ed…ward. Ed ward." It opened its mouth slightly and then said, _

_"Big…bruh…ther…"_

It was like a battering ram had collided with his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Ed could feel his heart hurting again,

"N…nina…"

The next image was the worst…it was from the same memory but it was most unsettling...

_"Nina!" the younger Ed was running down an empty road in the rain, he seemed to be searching franticly for something. He came to a stop at the entrance of a dark alley, he gave it a quick glance and was about to move on when something made him stop…Al was close behind him and stopped next to him and also looked down the alley,_

_"Oh no…is that…"_

_"Nina…" _

_There was the remains of the chimera from before…all over the back wall of the alley…it looked as if she had been blown up from the inside…_

Ed's heart wrenched and he choked back the tears that threatened to consume him.

"Stop it!" he shouted.

-End flash back two-

The next memory seemed to come right up without any warning…it must have happened in close proximity to the last one…

-Start flash back three-

_It was still raining, only this time…his younger self was on the ground, his right arm in pieces. There was a tall scared man standing over him, Al was also on the ground only he had a large whole in his side and seemed to be falling apart slightly._

_"I'll give you a moment to pray." The scared man said._

_"Sorry to disappoint you…but there's no god that I feel like praying to." Younger Ed replied, he was keeping his eyes on the ground. "Am I the only one you're after? My younger brother, Al… are you going to kill him too?"_

_"If anyone gets in my way I will eliminate them…but right now I only have business with you, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The scared man replied._

_"All right then, promise me. Promise you won't touch my brother."_

Everything blacked out from that moment…it was strange though…unlike the other two nothing came back…

-End flash back three-

Was that it? That didn't…do anything…just…Ed could still see nothing but endless void, did that mean his memories did not return or was there still more? He hoped there was no more…at this rate he would remember…he could remember that little girl, Nina…and attempting to bring back their dead mother…the scared man was still a blank but he had this deep feeling of hatred towards him.

Ed felt mildly content in this void…the other one should be gone by now…he pondered for a moment…when a question arose. Why did he hate himself so much? Then he thought, why was he even asking himself that? It was the memories…they where making him second-guess what he was doing. He'd kill that weaker personality no matter what other people thought.

That's when the next memory appeared…this one though…this one had just two people in it…two people and The Gateway…

-Start flash back four-

"_What's the matter Fullmetal, afraid to die?" a strange looking figure said, he had long dreadlocks like black hair and the Ouroboros tattoo on his left thigh._

_"You're the one that's going to die Envy…" his present self said. This Edward was the way he was just before he entered the Gate._

_"…" Envy then transformed into a younger version of Alphonse and said in his voice "Brother…you wouldn't try and kill me would you?"_

_"Stop that!"_

_The Gate started to open, Envy turned back and glanced over his shoulder at it saying,_

_"I guess we don't have time for a little fun…that's too bad…"_

_"What?"_

_There was a bright flash and the two vanished…there where eyes…thousands of eyes staring out of the Gate…they all seemed to be looking at something…something that was there and yet wasn't._

This memory didn't just disappear like the other ones did, it lingered for sometime. The Gate still open and looming ominously, Ed had gotten the shivers just looking at it. He wanted very much for this memory to end,

"Stop looking at me like that!" he snapped at the Gate and all of the eyes. The eyes all suddenly looked at him, strange small black hands started to come out of the Gate and made their way over to where Ed was. He tried to back away but found himself unable to move, all the small eyes had vanished and now one large one was looking at him. Its gaze paralyzed him, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak…nothing…

-To Be Continued- (dun, dun, dun! corny suspense music inserted here)

**Me- **Yey! My longest chapter!…I think…no matter…in all but the last flash back I'd like to say, I don't hold ownership of what was said (ok so I copied them from volumes 1&2 of the FMA manga .;;) those quotes are not mine and I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that so there's no misunderstanding or anything that may cause a law suit took two semesters of Youth and Law

**Ed-** finished reading new chapter What the…! Hey! What are you tryin' to pull!

**Me-** Why Edu-kun, I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about.

**Ed-** Stop calling me that! What's this thing at the end!

**Me- **The 'To Be Continued' ending…thingy…

**Ed-** Not that! The thing with Envy!

**Me- **Oh that…well…I personally have no idea what happens between you and Envy at the end…(next Saturday is the last episode of FMA! Both a joyous and sad day that will be… .…T.T…).

**Ed-** He tries to kill me duh!

**Me- **beams Ed over the head with _Care of Magical Beasts _book that's lying on my bed Idiot! I know that! They're not called Internet spoilers for no reason!…besides…I only read reviews and seen screencaps T.T

**Ed-** -.-;;


	18. Chapter 18

**Me-** Man oh man…after readin' the last chapter over to myself…it's the writers block I tell you, the writers block!

**Ed-** Is torturing me finally taking its toll on you?

**Me- **Like heck it has! Besides I've still got a few more chapters to go before the story is done…for the moment anyway.

**Ed-** Peachy

**Me-** Awh come on, don't tell me you aren't having a little fun.

**Ed-** Nope…none at all…

**Me-** …

**Ed-** What?  
**Me-** I'll make you ware a dress...and act like a sweet little girl evil grin

**Ed-** O.o;; Loads! Loads and loads of fun!

**Me- **That's a good boy still grinning evilly. Anyway…I know how I want this story to end…it's just getting there, Oy…please enjoy, if I'm starting to slack off PLEASE tell me! If something like that is happening and I don't realize it, it tends to carry on into my other work (thus…my other two stories wont have updates until I'm done with this story T.T).

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Remember or suffer…**

Alphonse watched as his brother stood there, he looked as if something was squeezing the life out of him. Al didn't like what was happening but he knew this was the only way…if telling him wouldn't make him remember then showing him was the only way.

"Make it stop!" Ed shouted.

"Tell me brother…do you remember what our teachers first lesson was?" Al replied, he figured he'd try testing him to see if he remembered anything. Al wasn't sure what memories he was being shown but they where bound to trigger something that would help his brother remember everything.

"I don't know!"

"I'm sorry brother…if I make it stop you will hurt someone…" Al said. Edward then sank to the ground and put his hand on his forehead, the cloth that was still in his hand, seemed to make things even worse. The closer it got to his mind, in this case his head, the more 'potent' the memory and thus more painful.

"Ngh…shut up! Just make it stop!"

"Not until you answer the question! If you think I'm enjoying this then you are sorely mistaken brother…I hate myself for doing this. I don't like seeing you in pain, but it was the only choice I could make. Don't let that darker half win ok brother…he's not you and you're not him. He doesn't want you to remember, that's why it's so painful, he's trying to block them out…I know you're stronger then he is." Al had glanced up at him then back to the ground.

"…"

Ed had stopped talking now, his hand was at his side now and he seemed to have passed out because he wasn't moving…he just sat there. Al looked up and saw his brother just sitting there,

"Brother?" he walked over to him "Hey…are you ok?"

No response, Al reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked,

"Can you hear me brother?"

"…yeah…" he responded, his voice was very low and very out of it. It was like the lights where on but nobody was home; he just wasn't with it completely.

"Brother!" Al couldn't believe it, it was his real brother and not the dark one.

"…"

"Do you remember now! What teachers first lesson was?" Al asked.

"A…all…is one?" he replied.

"Yes…and!" Al was near hysterics…did it really work? Was his brother remembering?

"…"

"And?"

Ed just shook his head; he twitched slightly as if a sudden sharp pain had run through his whole body.

"Come on brother…if you just finish the answer…" Al encouraged, but it was in vain…his brother had gone back into a state of pain and suffering. It was clear now that even though he was putting up a fight to remember, the darker half was still stronger and was preventing him from finishing the question.

"Brother…what can I do? I've tried everything I could think of and yet it's only caused you to suffer."

Al was starting to wonder if his idea was really all that great, if it would have really helped his brother or just make things worse. Seeing no point in continuing this torture Al reached out and was about to take the cloth away.

"Don't!" Ed slapped Al's hand away.

"W…what?"

"Don't…"

Al drew his hand away slightly, was it working? He sat down next to Ed and watched for a moment…something was telling him to wait just a little bit longer. It was hard yes, but he would wait.

Ed's POV (Both… 'evil' Ed will be in bold letters)

It was like looking in a mirror; there I was standing right in front of me. He was glaring at me with such hatred it was chilling, why would I look like that? There was something about him though…something about him I understood. What exactly that was I wasn't entirely sure of, maybe it has something to do with my lost memories. I decided to ask him…most regrettably.

**There…just standing there giving me that questioning look, the weaker personality. I had never actually seen him before, at least not in terms of 'seeing' him. I knew he was there and he threatened my existence…but to actually see him made my skin crawl. Then he has the nerve to ask me about his memories, my only answer was a swift punch to the face…it's funny really…how even though we are two separate people, personalities, whatever…I still feel connected in some way. That and the fact that even though I hit him and he most definitely got the point not to ask that again, I felt it too…most regrettably.**

I didn't really like that answer…why'd he hit me? It was just a question…wait…is he the one trying to stop me from remembering? That would answer why he didn't like my mentioning of my memories…perhaps he's the part of me that doesn't wish to remember. Is…was my life really all that bad? It was strange, he seems to know more about what's going on then I do. Why is it he looks so spooked? What did he see? Perhaps I should ask…this time I'd be ready if he decides to attack again.

**What is with all these questions! Asking what I was so afraid of…ha! Hmmm, but maybe he's catching on…if that's the case then he'll start remembering. He might even start seeing what I'm seeing, damn memories…if he starts remembering then…then I'll die and I can't let that happen. With me starting to remember that greatly weakens my chance of survival, I'll make him shut up. Perhaps the first punch didn't quite set in the fact I want nothing to do with him and he should just lie down and die.**

I was right; he did try and attack me again. Funny, his moves where so predictable because…that's what I would have done. He is a part of me and yet…he's so different, where have I seen this hatred before? No matter, I sidestepped his attack and returned it with a somewhat defensive kick to the shin…now if I had been thinking I would have realized this but no…not only did I manage to cause him a great amount of pain, it was a good kick, but I also managed to cause myself a great deal of discomfort. It was a really good kick…and I felt it first hand.

**Damn! That pest…he's got some fight in him still. That really hurt too, but judging by the look on his face if he hurts me he'll feel it. Just like if I hurt him I'll feel it…stupid irony. Why now of all times? I hate looking at him and I hate the fact that he's so weak minded and weak hearted. If he was so great…then why does he look so pathetic now? Oh wait…because I won't let him remember how 'great' he was…chalk one up for me I guess. But he gets on too for being down right irritating.**

Al's POV 

Brother stopped shaking now, he seemed to just stare into the dust as if deep in thought. What could be going on inside his mind right now? It could be possible that he's remembering something…or maybe…no I doubt that. Ed would never give in that easily, would he? I didn't like just sitting and doing nothing, but that was all I really could do. He said, more or less, not to touch the cloth but why? All it did was cause him pain. It's funny, to be perfectly honest I really never did understand half the things my brother did. Some of it was clear as day but the other stuff…the other stuff just didn't make too much sense, well, at the time didn't but everything always seemed to work out in some way. Hopefully it will this time too.

Ed's POV (Both)

It went on like much the same for the last few minutes, at least it seemed like a few minutes. I'd ask a question and he'd try and shut me up by attacking me, either way we both quite obviously felt it either way so it was starting to get pointless. What bothered me though was the fact that all the other me would do was glare at me with the utmost loathing. It was like I'd done something wrong to him and he wanted to see me suffer, how kind, why didn't he say anything? Seeing no other way around my curiosity I tried asking this…his reaction was much the same only this time he actually answered.

**He is me and I am him, there's no going around that dead obvious fact. When he asked why I didn't talk my reply was simple…I hated him, I wanted to see him die, when an existence is threatened then said existence will stop at nothing to protect itself. Even if it means ending the existence of someone else. It looked like he didn't really like that answer, apparently he realized he was a threat to me and he would have to stand his own if he wanted to live. Being the weak fool that he is, he wouldn't even conceive the thought of killing another, which is exactly why I was going to win this fight.**

That answer made it really clear that he wanted to kill me…I sort of figured that from the beginning. The way I saw it I had a few choices; one, I could die and let him win this 'fight'. Two, I could stand up and fight for my own existence. Three, I could let things just pan out. And four, I could actually kill this part of me. Well to be honest I didn't really like the sound of any of them. There was no way I was just going to die, and there was no way for me to fight if I'd just be beating myself up. If I let things pan out I may end up dead anyway and he'd win, and something deep down told me killing him wasn't the answer either…why isn't there more choices? That would make things slightly easier. No…that's not how things work…I'd have to choose something or live like this forever. Ignorant.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Me- **finishes reading reviews T.T I'll try and answer as many reviews as possible, it's not that I don't want too (heh, I've got some pretty interesting comments myself…nothing mean or bad…just interesting.)

**Ed-** drinking coffee This stuff is bitter but man does it give you a kick.

**Al-** Can I have some Nii-san?

**Ed- **Not until you're older…

**Me-** Give your brother some coffee…he has to deal with you in the story I think he deserves some too.

**Ed-** Not until he's older!

**Me- **holds up tiny miniskirt and tube top Now…

**Ed- **O.o;; gives Al cup of coffee

**Me- **Just so's everyone knows (whoa that almost rhymes) Al is in human form whilst in the side comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter…oh and one more thing…at the very end I'll answer any question(s) anyone may have…ANY question…just send'm via e-mail or pm…or as a review (though I may not get to them until the end) I'll answer them to the best of my ability! . Read and enjoy!

**Al-** All jittery from the coffee Wheeeeeee!


	19. Chapter 19

This'll be the first time I don't use the whole "Me, Ed, and Al" dialogue thingy. Though it is fun and it's just another way I can torture him, I was reading EVEN closer at past reviews and my oh my! I must have lost all sense of self due to over inflation of ego, I will honestly admit I misread a good portion (ok not ALL of them) of the reviews…I'm sorry T.T. But anyway, yes, for the last few chapters (yes the story is coming to an end soon, even I'm sad T.T) there may be shorter dialogue sessions with Edu-kun and Aru-kun but nothing as long as before. Ah yes, I just want to run this idea by all of you, what would you think of a sequel? Just wondering because I had this idea (which happens only once every other Friday). Just tell me what you think of the idea of having a sequel to this story and if you like the idea I'll use my idea for a sequel (cough, cough, YGO/FMA crossover, cough, cough)…if not I'll just make it a separate story. But I'm rambling (AGAIN!) so please read, review, and especially enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: My Name is…Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist!**

"That Al kid has been at it for sometime hasn't he?" Miroku said watching the two siblings. Sango walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome asking,

"Do you think he'll get through to his brother?"

"I don't know, I think it's working but I can't really tell." Kagome said.

"I say he just needs a good smack upside the head, that'll snap him out of it." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome glared at him,

"Inuyasha, that's not very nice."

"Nothing else seems to be working! Excuse me for making a suggestion."

"I could try putting another sealing sutra on him. With him the way he is it wouldn't be so difficult." Miroku suddenly suggested.

Kagome shook her head, though it did seem like a good idea under present conditions, she felt it wasn't going to solve the problem. No, he had to regain his lost memories. That was the only positive way she could see…or maybe…

"You guys, I think I've got an idea," She said looking up "Let me run it by Alphonse first though."

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to face the group, she knew her idea was risky but it just might work.

"Edward's being controlled by a 'darker' version of himself right?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha interrupted "We all know that."

"Well, maybe by shooting him with one of my arrows will purify the darker half." Kagome said. They all looked at her for a moment, then Inuyasha snickered,

"So you want to kill him then?"

"No I don't Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped "I don't mean shoot to kill, what I ment was, just say shoot him in the shoulder or something. The arrow will then purify his darker half and the good one will come back!"

"That's a good plan Kagome," Inuyasha said, Kagome smiled "Only problem is, wasn't that darker half created from his longing to get his memories back? Well…I guess returning his brother did have a factor in it but regaining his lost memories was his first priority when we found him."

Kagome frowned, she hadn't thought of that,

"That is true but, why wouldn't my plan work?"

"Because, the darker half would just come back. I don't remember hearing that kid say 'oh hey, I've got my memories back'. Why not wait until he remembers something then purify the darker half?"

Kagome nodded, that was a good point, she turned and made her way over to where Alphonse and Edward where sitting, Al looked up.

"How's he doing?" Kagome asked.

"I…I'm not really sure," Al looked over at his brother "He said not to touch him, maybe he's fighting off his darker half and trying to remember."

"Well, me and the others had an idea and I wanted to run it by you first."

"What is it?"

"You see, I'm the reincarnation of a powerful priestess." Kagome started.

"…" Al gave her a blank look.

"Well, I can shoot these sacred arrows that purify anything evil and I was thinking…" she wasn't able to finish her suggestion because Edward had looked up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"D…don't…" he muttered dryly, Kagome tried to pull her arm away but wasn't able too "Don't…"

"Let go that…that hurts."

"Brother stop it…" Al grabbed his brothers hand and tried to pry his grip loose, Inuyasha had noticed this sudden little confrontation and rushed over,

"What the hell is going on!" he snapped, he saw they where trying to get Ed to let go of Kagomes' wrist "Don't you touch Kagome!" Inuyasha lashed out and slashed him.

Edward let go instantly, though he was still somewhere in between the good version and the bad one, both sides reacted to this attack in a different way. At first glance one would think he was having a fit of some sort, two minds in one body trying to do two different things at the same time made for the most unpleasant of sights. Ed had his hand covering his face and he was rolling around on the ground both cursing and pleading,

"Damn you…I'm sorry…"

"Brother! What's the matter?" Al tried to calm him down.

"I've almost got…I'll kill that stupid mutt!"

Al tried to get Ed to lower his hand so he could see how bad or how little his brother was hurt.

"Inuyasha…you really shouldn't have done that." Kagome scolded.

"What? He was trying to hurt you, and this is the thanks I get."

"No he wasn't, he was telling me not to go along with the plan…in his own sort of way." Kagome added the last part because she had a feeling that part of Edward probably did want to hurt her, but she wouldn't let Inuyasha know that.

"Miroku, why is he saying those things? It's like he's got two thoughts trying to get out at the same time." Sango asked.

"I think it's just that Sango, both sides of him are reacting differently towards Inuyashas' attack. Thus both thoughts sort of meld together and come out as complete nonsense." Miroku answered.

"I see…what should we do?" Sango asked.

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue. As far as I can see we've done what we could and should leave the rest up to them."

"But…"

"I know, I know, but if you really think about it…after seeing that kid fight…Inuyasha is probably the only one who'd stand a chance. And then there's Kagome, the voice of reason…for Inuyasha that is…and of course Alphonse, that is his older brother what other reason is there?"

"You're probably right…" Sango muttered, she still wanted to help but no matter how hard she thought about it she really couldn't see anyway for her to help.

Meanwhile Alphonse was still trying to get his brother to lower his hand,

"Come on brother let me see, did he get you?"

"That stupid mutt he'll…pay…for…one…is…"

"What?" Al stopped and looked at his brother, Ed had stopped rolling around and just lied there with his hand over his face.

"Shut up! Shut up…my…name…" Ed seemed to be rambling now, at least that's what Inuyasha and Kagome thought, but Al seemed to have gotten very excited.

"Brother?"

Edward sat up quickly and lowered his hand just enough so that everyone could see his eyes, he was looking at Inuyasha with a mixture of pure hatred and pure sorrow.

"I'm going to kill you…I…I'm…sorry…" he jumped to his feet and made a mad dash straight for Inuyasha and Kagome, Ed had his head down slightly so his bangs covered his face.

"What the…" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped away from Ed, he then set her down with Miroku and Sango "Stay here Kagome…it looks like the kid wants another fight." He then drew Tetsaiga and readied himself.

"Stupid…sword…caused me a lot of grief…my…name…" Edwards' speech was starting to get more and more mixed, it sounded strange and didn't make that much sense.

"What's the matter kid…can't you decide what to say?" Inuyasha said in a very mocking tone.

"I hate…shut up!"

Both sides' attentions had turned to the other, from everyone else's points of view it looked like he was arguing with himself.

"Stay out of this weakling…leave them alone…shut up…stop it…I'll stop when you remember your name…it's Ed…your full name idiot…"

It just went on and on like that for a solid ten minutes, back and forth he'd bicker with himself. Getting rather annoyed with this Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsaiga and walked over and punched Ed in the face. When he drew his fist back he noticed there was blood on his hand, he knew he hadn't hit Ed hard enough to cause him to bleed so that ment…he looked up.

Edward had his hand over his face again only this time when he lowered it he looked up so that Inuyasha could see his face, there was a nasty 'scratch' across his face. Due to the fact that his 'darker' half was presently dominant over the body at that time, his healing capabilities where much faster, but when Inuyasha had punched him that cut had reopened and started to bleed.

"So…I did get you didn't I?" Inuyasha growled. Edward didn't say anything; he just starred at Inuyasha, "Awh, are you going to cry now or are you going to try and kill me? Maybe both…"

Al rushed towards his brother, he wanted to see what the matter was. When he got over to him and saw the cut he frowned,

"Brother, calm down ok…just focus on remembering. You where really close last time I know you can do this."

"I…can see…things, strange things…"

"Hey, a solid thought…" Inuyasha stopped his retort when he saw the nasty glares he was getting from both Alphonse and Kagome.

"I'll kill you mutt…one name…comes to mind though."

"What's that brother?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't say it!"

"Come on brother, don't listen to him. Tell me what that name was…and what it means…to you." Al urged.

"The…name…shut up! No…you shut up…" Ed actually told off his darker self, for this his darker self retaliated most violently "I hate all of you! You won't kill me!"

He took his left hand and placed his thumb over the cut and pressed down on it really hard, tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes. Even though his good side had more control over the mind his darker half had taken control of all physical movement and was causing him great pain, he was trying to make him stop thinking…stop remembering…and focus only on the pain it all brought him.

"Stop it! Brother!" Al tried to make him stop, but failed. Ed pushed him away and started to charge straight at Inuyasha again.

"The name is Edward Elric! The FullMetal Alchemist! And that name…is mine!"

There was dead silence…he even stopped his advance on Inuyasha…everyone was looking at him. Alphonse had slumped to his knees; he had a look of shock on his face, after all this time…was it possible?

Edward just stood there, he didn't look at anyone or anything, he just stood there. Inside his head there was a frenzy going on, memories upon memories seemed to flood everywhere inside his mind. It was hard to take for a moment but that feeling went away, the darker half was standing there in the middle of it all a look of pure horror on his face. He knew this was the end for him, the moment the 'real' Ed remembered he would fade away, he had no purpose anymore.

-Going On Inside Edwards mind-

"You don't have to go away you know…" Edward said.

"You've killed me…of course I have to go away." When the darker half spoke it wasn't like it was apart of him anymore…a separate person almost.

"…"

"What? Don't tell me you don't want me too."

"I don't know…it just doesn't seem fair…" Edward muttered.

"Heh…heh…oh this is rich…NOW you think it isn't fair? Damn, you're more hopeless then I thought."

"You remind me of someone…someone I vaguely remember hating every fiber of." Edward said looking at him.

"Really? Now who would that be?"

"…"

"Well…"

"My half…my half brother."

"Say what?"

"My half brother, Envy…he was a homunculus and I hated him. I don't know, there's just something about you that reminds me of him." Ed said.

"Then why do you care what happens to me?"

"Brother or not you're still me and if you go then so does apart of me and I don't think I could live with that." Edward said.

-Outside Edward's mind-

Edward, now with complete control over himself, sat down on the ground. He then took his shirt off and ran his left hand over the cut on his face, it bled slightly. Al, who finally recovered from his shock got up and walked over to him asking,

"Brother? What…are you doing?"

"Do you still have that paper?" he asked.

"What?"

"That paper the monk used on me?"

"Oh." Al took the sutra out of his pocket, now that he thought about it…he wasn't really sure why he had kept it. But that didn't matter because it seemed his brother was using it for something…but for what, he wasn't whole sure of that either.

"Al…I want you to use my blood and draw that seal thing over the tattoo ok?"

"What!"

"Please Al! Just do it…"

"…Ok brother…" Al did what his brother asked, when it was done Al stepped back, the Ouroboros seemed to fade more, now it just looked like a oddly shaped bruise that wouldn't go away.

Edward stood up, he was wobbly but all there, he looked around at everyone and frowned…it was the first time in a long time that he remembered everything but only one thing seemed to nag at the back of his mind…

"W…why are all of you…taller than me?"

"Brother…"

"Even you Al! That's just not right!"

"Brother stop it…you've had a long ordeal and you need to rest."

"Even the dog man is taller then me!"

"Damn right I am! I was savin' this insult for when you really made me mad sprout boy!" Inuyasha retorted. Edward would have retorted back but he passed out…all this excitement and the fact he had lost a fair, but not lethal, amount of blood made him light headed…

"We should go back to Kaedes' village, she can make that tea he loves so much." Kagome said with a slight smile on her face.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

No the story isn't over yet! Don't stop reading! Pwease…anywhozles…yes! Edu-kun has regained his memories! More or less (I love using that)…now all the Elric brothers have to do is return to Risembool and everyone lives happily ever after. Ok, I'm not really the fairy tale ending type (not that I don't mind fairy tail endings, I'm just not 'experienced' enough to make happy, sappy, everyone lives with out internal/external scars endings.

Well anyway, the last bit with the chapter ending with Ed bringing up his size and Inuyasha calling him 'sprout boy', that idea was given to me from mimiru1618 (thank you!). I figured because most of the story was all 'torture Edu-kun as much as possible' I'd be nice and change the pace slightly…snicker, snicker, oh wait…isn't Inuyasha callin' him 'sprout boy' a form of torture? Anywhozles, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Who doesn't love reviews? Nice reviews bring warm fuzzies and Armstrong sparkles, Not nice reviews bring sulking in a corner and depriving one's self from all humanity.


	20. Chapter 20

The final chapter in the epic tale is upon us (que dramatic spoof Lord of the Rings music)! This last chapter will be 'lighter' then all of the others, I mean I doubt anything REALLY bad could happen (unless I want to be evil and drag out Edwards' suffering…but I won't) from this point. But anywhozles,

**Ed-** What did that mutt call me! Reading chapter

**Me- **Oh, Edu-kun! You've returned! Blomp XD

**Ed-** Can't breathe! O.o ;;

* * *

****

**Chapter Twenty: Home Bound**

The group made their way back to Kaedes' village, it would take at least a day and a half but they trudged forward. Edward was riding on Kiraras' back with Sango while everyone else walked. Alphonse would occasionally glance up at the two-tail cat demon to see how his brother was doing.

Edward came to about half way to the village, he looked around dazedly,

"Wh…what happened?" he muttered. Sango looked at him and said,

"Hey, you're awake. That's good, we're on our way back to Kaedes' so you just sit tight."

"Who? Huh?" Ed looked around him, nothing but trees as far as he could tell. The cool breeze though was nice, still being slightly light headed the breeze felt good. Slouching over a bit he gazed straight ahead, not really looking at anything, Edward tried to talk to his 'darker' half…nothing…all he got was a sudden twinge of pain in the side of his face where Inuyasha had slashed him.

"You ok?" Sango asked.

"Fine…" he muttered, he then reached out and scratched Kirara behind the left ear "I remember you, you where the one who wouldn't leave me alone. I guess I should have been a little nicer huh?" Edward added, Kirara purred, though it sounded more like a low growl because she was so big.

It was about early evening of the second day that they arrived back at Kaedes' hut. Kirara landed and let Sango and Edward get off before transforming into her smaller form. Kaede hobbled out of her hut when she heard them, she smiled and said,

"Ye came back I see. It would seem that young man could use more of that tea."

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said smiling, they all went inside the hut and sat down around the fire. Ed though sat in his corner and watched the others; Al sat down next to him.

"Brother? What's the matter?" he asked.

"With my memories back…I'm starting to wonder, how exactly are we going to get back?" Edward said not looking at Al.

"I'm not really sure brother…I've thought about it but I wasn't able to come up with anything." Al replied.

"Hmm…"

"Is there…something else on your mind?" Al asked.

"What about Winry? How's she doing?"

"Fine, last time I checked." Al smiled.

"Al…I don't want you to tell her what happened ok?"

"Why not? You know she's going to ask right?"

"Yes I know…" Ed muttered. Alphonse looked at him worriedly,

"Then…why not?"

"Because…I already have you worried about me, I don't want everybody to be that way when and if we get back."

Alphonse looked around, he was searching for something to make a sling out of, and when he found some old rags he got up and grabbed the largest one he could find. Sitting back down next to Edward he said,

"Here…let me put your arm in a sling, at least until we can get it fixed," Al looked up at his brother, Ed was giving him a rather stern look "I know, you don't want people fussing over you, especially after what happened. But you know, it's going to happen anyway so you may as well get use to it."

Edwards expression changed, he had only just realized how much Alphonse had…changed. He was acting more mature now, Ed just smiled and let Al put his right arm in a sling.

It wasn't long before the tea was ready, Kaede hobbled over and handed the cup to Edward who frowned deeply, Al had scooted away slightly with a grimace on his face.

"Now don't ye fuss about the smell, it'll make ye feel better." Kaede scolded.

"If I where to lose my memories again…this tea would be the only thing that he'd remember." Edward grumbled, he really wished now that he had use of his right arm so he could hold his nose, but sadly he didn't have such a luxury and he had to force himself to drink it just the way it was.

"And here's a cup for ye dear." Kaede had another cup in her hands now and was holding it out for Alphonse. Al gave her a look of surprise and asked,

"You want me to drink it too?"

"She'll force you to drink it Al, you better do…hic…it…" Ed was already feeling the all too familiar affects of the tea, he yawned and went straight to sleep. Al had a very dismal look on his face.

"Ok…then…" Al though felt he was better off, considering he was able to hold his nose and drink it unlike his brother. But unlike his brother he felt the affects instantly, he was out before he was even able to set the cup down.

--

The next morning Edward woke to Kirara scratching at his face, he shook it off and sat up giving the two-tailed cat a pat on the head,

"G…good morning Kirara." He yawned; Ed then glanced over at Alphonse who was still fast asleep. Kirara mewed and jumped in his lap, Ed just shrugged and sat there scratching behind her ears.

Kagome and Sango entered the hut moments later; Sango laughed slightly when she saw the two of them,

"It would seem she's taken a liking to you Edward."

"Yeah, looks that way…" he replied. Kagome walked over to him and knelt down asking,

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better…" Edward gave Al a side glance then said, "Just thinking that's all."

"About going home?" Kagome asked.

"Well yeah, we can't stay here." Ed said giving her a questioning look.

"Kagome said you both came out of the well, can't you just use the well again to get back home?" Sango asked. That was a good point, Edward pondered that thought for a moment. How does it work exactly? That part he needed to figure out.

Edward stood up; Kirara had jumped out of his lap and sat down next to his foot. He then placed a hand on his right shoulder and said,

"Don't get me wrong or anything…this place is nice. I just think it's better if we didn't stay, plus I need to get my arm fixed."

Ed then walked past them and exited the hut, walking down the dirt path towards the forest to investigate the well. He walked past Inuyasha and Miroku; Inuyasha turned and snapped,

"Where the hell are you going?"

"The well mutt, why the hell don't you use your brain?" Edward had added the last comment to get back at Inuyasha for calling him small.

"What was that?" Inuyasha shouted, Ed ignored him and kept walking "Yeah you better run coward!"

That irked him slightly but Ed had bigger things to worry about, like that well. He made his way deep into the forest until he came to the clearing where the well was. Making his way over to it, Edward examined it closely. It seemed like a normal well, there wasn't anything special about it. He walked around it a few times but no matter how he looked at it, it was just a regular old well.

"What is it about you?" he grumbled, sitting down on the edge of the well Edward looked around at the trees. He was thinking, this well was so simple it baffled him and Ed didn't like that, he couldn't see any way around the fact that it was just a well. But if he and Al came out of it then it must have some sort of power or something.

Getting both board and irritated, Edward picked up a small rock and tossed it into the well. He wasn't really expecting anything to happen…nothing did…Ed glanced down the well, he could even see the bottom!

"What the hell kind of well is this?" then it hit him "Wait…maybe it has to be activated like a transmutation circle!" the more he thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. All he'd have to do was draw the Gate activating circle on the well and activate it!

The only thing though that bothered him was the fact that it was so obvious. It couldn't be that easy, not after everything that happened, there had to be some sort of trick behind it. Edward sat down on the grass and glared at the well trying to see some sort of catch to this plan…he'd make sure it was safe before actually using.

--

Edward started back towards the village around noon; he had lots to think about. When he got back, Alphonse was awake and talking with Kaede. Al looked up and saw his brother walking up the dirt path, he smiled and said,

"Good morning brother!"

"Hey…Al," He replied, Ed walked up to them and said, "What've you been up too?"

"Nothing much brother," Al smiled "I was just talking with Kaede, what about you? You where gone when I woke up."

"I went to the well…" Ed shrugged.

"Ah, so ye went to the Bone Eaters Well did ye?" Kaede said.

"Yeah, I figured if we got here through it we could get home the same way." He shrugged. Alphonse nodded,

"That makes sense, did you find what you where looking for?"

"I think so…but we can talk about it later." Edward said, he walked past them and made his way back towards the hut. Al watched him go, he looked at Kaede then back in the direction his brother went.

"Wait for me brother!" he ran after Ed. When he caught up Al put his hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"Hey Al…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not touch my shoulder…it's been bothering me."

"Oh, sorry brother," Al pulled his hand away "What did you find out?"

"I think we can get back home if we use the well…" Ed said still walking.

"Yeah…"

"All we have to do is make the transmutation circle that activates the Gate on it and…that's it…" Ed stopped walking and thought for a moment. Alphonse glanced around then looked at his brother, that was a good idea but would it work?

"Do you really think it'll work brother?" he asked.

"There's really only one way to be sure and that's to actually try it. One thing though is bothering me, what if it doesn't take us home but to a different place?" Ed muttered, he had a very puzzled look on his face, it was frustrating to a point.

"We'll have to see won't we?" Al smiled "Don't worry brother, if you think it'll work then so do I! So, when are we going to try it?"

"I was thinking we'd try…hm…how long do you think it would take to make the circle?" Ed asked turning to look at Al.

"It shouldn't take that long, we've both seen it so if we just go by what we both know then we should have it done pretty fast." Al said. Edward nodded, that was true; he looked up the path at Kaedes' hut.

"Hmm…"

"I think we should tell them." Al said seeing Edwards' face, it was saying he was debating that thought.

"You think so Al? Ok, we can tell them…" Ed shrugged, he started walking again, Al following close behind.

When the got to the hut Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku where all sitting inside talking, Shippo was sitting in a corner munching on some strange snack the brothers had never seen before. The group noticed the brothers walk in and they all looked up,

"Don't bother with a long good bye kid, I heard everything." Inuyasha grumbled.

"How did…you?" Al asked shocked.

"Duh!" Inuyasha irritably pointed to his ears.

"Oh yeah…" Al said sheepishly.

"Do you guys really want to go so soon?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and said,

"Yes, it has only been a day and I doubt you both have recovered fully from the days past."

Edward frowned; this was one of the reasons he didn't want to say goodbye because everyone would ask why. He didn't want to explain it because then he'd start second-guessing everything, he had to stick to what he had and not change it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Brother has this really great idea on how to get us back home and we wanted to try it out as soon as possible." Al said with a smile. Kagome looked up and asked,

"What is it?"

"I doubt any of you could understand it, besides, we never said we'd stay here." Ed said, he turned and gave Alphonse a 'we're leaving now' glance and left the hut. Al though stayed there for a moment and said,

"I'm really sorry about that, I guess you're all getting a glimpse of the real Edward Elric. He can be like that sometimes, but don't take it personally." Al nodded and left, leaving the others rather confused.

"Why did they even stop by if they where leaving no matter what we'd say?" Inuyasha growled.

"They where trying to tell us thank you in their own way if I'm not mistaken," Miroku said with a slight smile "If I'm also not mistaken Inuyasha, you do the same thing."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped shooting Miroku a look of death, Miroku just chuckled.

--

The two brothers made their way towards the well, when they got there Ed suddenly stopped and said,

"We don't have anything to draw the transmutation circle with."

"Don't worry brother, I've got this!" Al took out a small piece of chalk out of his pocket and held it up "I sort of carry these around with me out of habit."

"Great job Al, now lets get to work." Ed smiled. The brothers got to work drawing the transmutation circle; it took them a good portion of the day before they got it down right at about four in the afternoon. Sitting down in the grass the two brothers looked at the well with its' nice new transmutation circle. At that moment only one thing was on the brothers minds and that was, they where so close to getting home nothing would get in the way, and nothing did…for the time being.

"Brother, you can have the honors of activating it." Al said.

"You sure?" Ed asked, as much as he'd like too Ed felt Al was more then capable and it would be good experience for him "You could use the practice."

"Wow, I'd nearly forgotten you'd been away for three months," Al suddenly said, Ed gave him a questioning look "Teacher took me up as her apprentice again and taught me more alchemy! You remember teacher right?"

Ed thought for a moment, then a sudden paleness washed over him, not to mention the chills that ran down his spine as he replied,

"Yeah…I remember…"

"Let's both do it brother." Al suggested.

"Why not…" Ed agreed.

They both got up and walked over to the well, giving the forest around them one last glance the two brothers clapped their hands together, Ed having to clap his left to his right because his right wasn't working, and activated the circle. Unnoticed by the Elrics, Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang had followed them and watched them from afar. They weren't really sure what to expect but where shocked when something happened.

The circle started to glow a faint yellow color until it flashed brightly; the Bone Eaters Well started glowing now. Only this time it was glowing the same purple color it did when Ed first came through it. Al looked at his brother with shock and asked,

"Is it working?"

"I don't know Al, but…I think so." Ed replied, he was about to walk towards it when Al rushed past him saying,

"Brother do you really think this is the way home?"

"Be careful Al!" Ed shouted, but it was too late. Tiny black arms shot out of the well and grabbed hold of Alphonse, Al wasn't sure what to do so he tried to fight them off. It was no use; the arms wouldn't let go, he looked up at Ed pleadingly.

"Brother!"

Edward though was frozen to the spot; he had a look of pure terror on his face. It was happening again, those memories…

"No…not again…" he muttered.

"Brother!" Al was now being pulled into the well, Ed snapped out of his daze and rushed forward. He was able to grab hold of Al's arm and tried to pull him away from the arms and the well but it was no use. As small as they where, the arms were terribly strong also they where apart of the Gate and there was no way to escape them.

"I…I'm sorry Al…" Ed muttered, more arms came out of the well now. They grabbed hold of Edward and started to pull him in too. Kagome rushed out of her hiding spot and was about to go help but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and said,

"Are you crazy! If you go near that thing it'll grab you too."

"But they need help." Kagome said.

"This is what they wanted remember! They wanted to go home and that's the way ain't it! The well looked just like that when that Ed kid came through it and now it looks the same way. So unless you want to get sucked into their world go right ahead." Inuyasha let go and glared at Kagome. She returned the glare with one of her own, though not nearly as effective. She then looked at the well, Alphonse had disappeared and Edward was starting to look slightly transparent. From the looks of things there was really little she could do to help them now, Kagome took a step back and frowned, she wasn't happy but she was glade that the brothers where returning home…at least she hoped that's were they where going.

As soon as Edward vanished and the well stopped glowing, the transmutation circle vanished with the light. Inuyasha walked over to the well and looked inside…nothing.

"I guess they're really gone…about time if you ask me." He grumbled, Kagome glared again only this time her glare had all the effect it needed because she also added a rather harsh 'sit' command a second later.

"That's not nice Inuyasha!" she snapped "I'm going home too!"

"Wait Kagome I didn't mean it!"

--

It was dark again, like a blanket it covered everything. Edward remembered this, though it wasn't one of his favorite memories, the only thing different was the fact that Alphonse was right next to him. He tried talking but that all too familiar sensation of having some unfamiliar substance flood into his lungs made him shut up real quick.

What seemed like forever of just floating around in the dark, not talking, not moving, something finally happened. Something was forcing them forward, it kept getting harder and harder until it felt like they where being squished between a wall and some invisible force. Ed wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, if it hadn't been so dark he could have sworn he blacked out.

When Edward came too he was lying on the ground, it wasn't dark anymore. Perplexed, he sat up, that was mistake number one, the minute he moved it felt like the everything was spinning. With all this he flopped back down on the ground, that was mistake number two, when his head hit the ground it not only hit the ground rather hard but also a large plank of wood.

"Ow! Damn who put that there?" he grumbled, when his head cleared he tried standing up. Being slightly successful Ed looked around; he had been lying in the middle of some ruins of an old house. Alphonse was lying a few feet away, he was just coming too and doing the same things Ed had done…getting the same results as Ed also. When Al finally got up he hobbled over to his brother and said,

"R…remember this?"

"Yeah, our house…we burnt it down saying we'd never look back on the past…" Ed replied, he glanced around. From the looks of things it was at least seven or eight o'clock at night, the sky was a pale navy color and stars where just starting to pop out.

"We shouldn't stay here, we can go up to Winrys'." Al said.

"Yeah…ok good idea…" Ed muttered, he was starting to get this squirming feeling in his stomach, sort of like that feeling you get when you know something's going to happen and you're not sure if it's good or bad.

The brothers made their way onto the dirt road and started walking, they'd walked a good ten to fifteen minutes before a house with a sign that said 'Automail' on the front came into view, Al smiled broadly and started to walk a little faster,

"We're almost there brother!" he said. Ed just nodded and had a rather fake enthusiastic smile on his face, he shoulder was starting to bother him again, before…in that other world…it had started to get sore and bothersome, now it was just down right aggravating. They'd made it to the house moments later and Al dashed up the porch steps and knocked on the door shouting,

"Granny! Winry! I'm back!"

Just as Edward was walking up the steps two people came rushing to the door, Ed looked up and saw them, they where looking at him with looks of shock, happiness, surprise, and countless others but they where too small to notice. The girl with long blonde hair, Winry, dashed forward and hugged him. He was slightly knocked off his feet but he caught himself before he fell.

"And just where have you been?" she asked. Ed wasn't really sure what to say, he looked up at Alphonse who saw smiling and at Granny who was also smiling but seemed to still have that half shocked half worried look about her.

"I…um…"

"That's ok, it doesn't matter," Winry said, she stepped back and seemed to be trying to regain her posture when she noticed Eds' arm "Um…what's that?" she asked.

Ed tried not to make eye contact as he muttered,

"My right arm is busted…I was kinda in a really big fight and it broke…yeah…"

Winry didn't say anything, she just had a very big smile on her face…but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a very disturbing smile. She turned and walked into the house, she then came back a few minutes later, it didn't look like anything had changed. Edward gave her a quick worried glance then went back to trying to look interested in a black spot on the back of the 'Automail' sign. The next thing he knew something very hard and very cold collided with the back of his head. This made him keel over and crash down the steps.

"Brother!" Al gasped, he turned to ask Winry what happened when he saw…and dearly wished he'd just kept his mouth shut, cause now Winry was glaring at him and was holding a rather large wrench "Now…W…Winry don't do you think you're…o…over reacting?" Al stuttered. Winry let fly her wrench and nailed Al with it, Al was sent down the steps also right on top of the semi-recovered Edward.

"You two have some nerve disappearing like that then coming back and expecting a happy and warm welcome home!" she snapped, the two brothers cringed slightly.

"B…but Winry…" Al tried, she held up the wrench and he went dead silent.

"I was really worried about you two…the next time either of you decides to leave somewhere at least tell me first." Winry then turned and went back into the house, Pinako just chuckled and said,

"You boys have really made a mess of things haven't you?"

"Granny?"

"Don't worry boys, she's happy to see you both, just give her till morning and she'll be fine. Now you two should come inside, it's supposed to be chilly tonight." Pinako said holding the door open for the Elrics to walk in.

--

It was on the next morning that the brothers told Winry and Pinako about what had happened. Edward had decided it would be ok to let Winry know all of what went on, even though the sudden urge to be really nice, as in not having to pay for repairs and not having anymore wrenches thrown at him kind of nice, made it seem like he should have maybe left it out. He didn't want this to happen; in fact this was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

The story had taken a good portion of the day, which was also spent on repairing Edwards' automail, so it was about dinnertime when everything was finished. They all sat around the table and ate dinner, having a rather lively conversation. When it was all done and all the dishes cleaned they all went up to bed. Ed and Al where sharing a room, Edward sat on the edge of his bed and looked out the window at the fading sunset. Al was looking out the window also, he then asked,

"Brother…do you think that there are other places out there?"

"What do you mean Al?" Ed replied.

"I mean, you know how we went through the Gate and ended up in that strange world and met all those nice people. Well, what if there where other places other then that one?"

"I don't know Al, I really don't. But lets not worry about that, it's not important anymore. We've got what we've been searching for right?" Ed said.

"Yeah…"

"Let's just leave it at that ok? Besides…we're home…when we thought we didn't have one, one that was always there became clear. And it was that one that stayed a home even after everything that's happened." Edward lied down on his bed and smiled "I'd like to keep it that way for a while if that's ok with you Al?"

"Sure!" there was one last thing though that weighed on Al's mind "Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"What about your…"

"Al…let's just leave that one be for the time being…" Edward said before drifting off to sleep.

"Ok brother…" Al too went to sleep, he was happy to be home and he knew Edward felt the same way.

**The End**

* * *

**Me: **Whoa yeah! Longest chapter! Booyaka! (Confetti)

**Ed:** Finally! The last chapter!

**Al: **Nii-san that's not nice.

**Me:** Yeah I worked hard on this one! Even though it's the last chapter…now I'm depressed…

**Al: **What about that sequel idea you had?  
**Ed:** No Al! Don't remind her!

**Me: **Whahahahaha! Thank you Aru-kun! Yes! Well, that's up to the readers. I personally had an idea for another story but it would also make a interesting sequel to this one considering it's sorta based on the same idea…thingy…(me lobves you Aru-kun!)

**Al: **Yey!

**Ed:** What about me?

**Me: **…blomps! MINE!

**Ed: **O.o;;; Help!


End file.
